Hiccup et Snow, ou comment faire sa vie en dépit de tout le reste
by Blue J Lance
Summary: Hiccup, c'est le genre à passer inaperçu partout où il passe. Surtout dans ce nouveau lycée dans lequel il vient d'atterrir. Mais, même s'il est du genre discret, il a prit pour habitude de remarquer les gens. Spécialement ce garçon aux cheveux blanc, à la veste en cuir et au piercing qu'il surnomme Snow.
1. Chapter 1

_Bien bonsoir. Me voici avec une nouvelle fics Hijack (qui n'est pas tellement The Big Four, puisque Raiponce et Merida ne sont que de vagues apparitions partielles), c'est un AU au lycée (oui, je sais, ça va!). Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire d'autre... Bien évidemment, j'apprécie toujours autant les reviews, donc hésitez pas à commenter. _

_Autant prévenir tout de suite, les persos sont (pratiquement) complètement OCC. Hiccup, c'est le genre premier de la classe, le nerd par excellence, et Jack, c'est le grand baraqué solitaire qui dit jamais rien. Voilà. Korkmou, par contre, est toujours un chat. D'ailleurs Hiccup a un petit côté scientifique certainement influencé par le fait que je suis en train de regarder la série Bones. _

_J'ai eu cette idée d'histoire en lisant March Madness, qui est un recueil d'OS pour la Hijack week, écrit par Nalata Amethyst (qui a au passage beaucoup de talent). Lisez l'Os n5, vous comprendrez mieux. Non, en faite, lisez toute l'histoire, parce que c'est vraiment sympa. Voilà. _

_Je vous mettrais un chapitre toutes les semaines, le vendredi (vers 17h ou plus, normalement), sinon, ce sera le samedi. En plus elle est finis, j'ai juste à la corriger (bon, okay, il y aura certainement des fautes. Mais j'ai jamais été foutue d'apprendre la conjugaison, et ce n'est pas maintenant que mon cerveau est à son stade de développement le plus haut que j'y arriverai. Je continuerais à faire des fautes jusqu'à la fin, et qui sait, je créerais peut-être un emploi de correcteur d'orthographe professionnel?) et maintenant que j'ai investie (enfin!) dans un ordi portable que je trimbale partout (paix à mon ancien pc qui a rendu l'âme avec bravoure), ce sera plus facile et plus rapide._

_Voilà, je crois que je suis à court de banalités à raconter, alors amusez vous bien. et bon Halloween, pour les gens qui fête ça. Personnellement, je suis catholique, alors je fête plus la Toussaint, mais bon. Chacun son truc._

_Amusez vous bien!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup et Snow ou comment faire sa vie en dépit de tout le reste <strong>

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, ça ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux. Comment ça aurait pu ?

La première fois que Hiccup l'avait rencontré, c'était quand il faisait sa rentrée scolaire à son nouveau lycée. Lui et son père venaient de s'installer dans une nouvelle ville, après un accident qui avait coûté la jambe d'Hiccup. Il avait passé plusieurs mois à l'hôpital, entre la pose d'une nouvelle jambe prothétique et la rééducation qui allait avec, il n'avait pas finis son année. Alors Hiccup avait dû redoubler, perdant ainsi l'année d'avance qu'il avait, et Stoick, son père, avait décidé de déménager. Il ne supportait pas qu'on regarde son fils avec piter, et Hiccup, bien qu'il s'en fichait, n'avait posé aucune objection. Alors ils été partis et avaient emménagés dans une nouvelle ville. Et quand la rentrée scolaire était arrivée, Hiccup était allé au lycée. Il était entré dans le bâtiment, et comme d'habitude, personne n'avait fait attention à lui. Personne ne faisait attention aux nouveaux. Encore moins quand ceux-ci avaient des larges lunettes, une touffe de cheveux bruns qui leur cachait une bonne partie du visage. Et quand il remarqué certaines personnes (une fille avec des cheveux les plus longs qu'il n'avait jamais vu, une autre avec des cheveux multicolores, et deux jumeaux qui avaient des cicatrices et des yeux en moins sur le visage) il ne pouvait passé qu'inaperçue. Mais lui, il remarquait tout. Et c'est là qui l'avait vu. Avec ses cheveux blancs et son air de bad boy. C'était loin d'être son genre, les bad boys, à Hiccup. D'ailleurs, personne n'était son genre. La seule chose qu'il aimait, c'était les livres. Et son chat, Krokmou. Et son père qui, même s'il n'était jamais là, tenait une place importante dans sa vie. Mais il avait été intrigué par cet inconnu aux yeux bleus. Il avait l'air tellement distant, dans la foule, tellement démarqué que les gens lui jetait des regards bizarres et évitaient soigneusement de s'en approcher. Et Hiccup se fit mentalement la note d'en faire autant.

Puis, les jours avaient passés, et comme il l'imaginait, il ne s'était fait aucun ami. Comme d'habitude. Il ne se faisait jamais d'ami. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il aimait sa solitude et son calme. Il avait horreur de la foule, et des gens. Il l'avait toujours évité et au fil des années, ça c'était transformée en agoraphobie. Il évitait les endroits où il y avait trop de monde, et finissait toujours pas trouver les endroits les moins peuplés pour se rendre en classe, ça lui évitait d'avoir des crises. Il tenait à son anonymat, et quel meilleur moyen de le perdre que de se faire remarquer avec une crise de spasmes et d'hyperventilation ? Il évitait la foule essentiellement durant les pauses, et il avait trouvé la combine parfaite pour ça : la bibliothèque. Il y passait le plus clair de son temps quand il n'était pas en cours à tel point que la dame qui se chargeait de la section littérature connaissait son nom au bout d'une semaine et demie.

Et c'est là qu'il lui avait parlé la première fois. Oh, évidement, ça n'avait rien eu de particulier. Pas d'effusion de sentiment comme on en voit à la télévision, pas de déclaration d'amour dégoulinante de paillettes et de petits cœurs. Non, cette fois là, ça avait été plus simple.

-T'as bientôt finis avec le livre ?

-Non.

-Magnes toi.

Et l'inconnu aux cheveux blancs (qu'Hiccup avait finis par appeler ''Snowball*'') s'était installé sur la chaise en face de la sienne. Et alors qu'il faisait tout pour se concentrer, Hiccup ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'observer. Tout de noir vêtu, un T-Shirt d'un groupe de rock délavé, et une veste en cuire orné de pique d'acier, Snowball avait la tête du parfait délinquant juvénile. Il avait les oreilles couvertes de piercing. Il avait un air dur plaqué sur le visage renforcé par ses sourcils obstinément froncés. C'était pas le genre de type à qui il fallait chercher des noises. Hiccup referma le livre en se disant qu'il trouverait sûrement son contenu sur internet en rentrant chez lui alors il lui donna et attrapa ses affaires rapidement avant de se lever et de s'en aller.

-Hey !

Il se retourna vers Snowball. Allait-il le menacer pour avoir utilisé le livre qu'il voulait ?

-Merci.

La réponse surprit d'autant plus le jeune homme brun. Il lui adressa un petit sourire en guise de remerciement et fit un geste de la main pour le saluer. Il reprit le chemin de la sortie en soufflant un bon coup. Finalement, il s'était peut-être fait des idées sur Snowball ?

Mais il apprit quelques jours plus tard que non. Son impression avait été correctement fondée. Il entendit un jour la conversation de deux de ses camarades de classes, Rustik et Kranedur.

-À ce qu'il paraît, Blanche Neige s'est encore battu !

-Sérieux ?

-Mouais, expliqua Rustik. Avec un gars de terminal, Kozmo chais pas quoi. Et il s'est même pas fait collé !

-Pff... Ils devrait franchement le remettre en taule... Un jour il va finir par butter quelqu'un.

-Grave. En plus, l'autre gars, il s'est fait péter le nez en prime.

-Sérieux, si un jour, il vient me voir, je lui défonce la gueule.

-Grave !

Hiccup avait médité ces paroles pendant un moment. Il avait semblé que Snowball avait fait de la prison, ce qui collait plutôt avec l'aspect qu'il revendiquait. Et finalement, même s'il lui avait dit merci quelques jours auparavant, il semblait se conformer à l'image qu'il renvoyait. Un bad boy qui attirait les problèmes, voir qui les cherchait. Alors Hiccup avait essayé de l'ignorer. Jusqu'au jour où il lui avait sauvé la vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques semaines plus tard, l'enseignante de mathématiques lui avait rendu un contrôle auquel il eut une note avoisinant le 0. Lui qui était toujours doué en maths, cet échec l'avait particulièrement interpellé. Et en écumant sa copie des yeux pour comprendre comment il avait bien pu faire autant d'erreurs, il n'avait pas fait attention à la direction qu'il prenait. C'est quand on commença à le bousculer ne fois, puis deux, puis trois, qu'il réalisa dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Sa respiration se saccada alors que la seule pensée qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête c'était :

_Non non non non non!_

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour voir une quelconque sortie possible jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve une. La sortie de l'enfer qui menait directement au paradis. La porte des toilettes pour homme. La porte n'était qu'à deux mètres mais dans l'océan de la population étudiante, elle lui parut beaucoup plus éloignée. Il joua du coude pour avancer, tout en essayant de maîtriser ses battements cardiaques, et reçut quelques grognements de protestations. Mais quand les élèves indignés se retournaient pour lui faire part de leur façon de penser, il avait déjà disparu. Il finit par atteindre la porte des toilettes et s'y engouffra en refermant la porte tellement fort qu'il fit sursauté l'unique occupant de la pièce.

-Ça va pas ?! T'es pas bien de claquer les portes aussi fort ?! Bordel, je m'en suis mis dessus, c'est dégueulasse...

Snowball, dans toute sa splendeur, se lava les mains en grognant. Et quand il se retourna vers Hiccup pour continuer son sermon bien sentit, il remarqua l'état du plus jeune.

-Eh, ça va ?

Hiccup continuait de respirer fortement, et les bruits qu'il entendait à travers la porte lui indiquaient que le couloir était encore bondé de monde et certainement pendant un moment. Il secoua la tête.

-Je... Suis... Y'a trop de monde...

Il en sentant la poignée dans son dos bouger et il se mit à paniquer. Il sentait déjà les vagues de gens entrer à l'intérieur des deux mètres carrés et il se voyait déjà agonisant sous leurs chaussures multicolores. Il essaya de retenir la porte le plus longtemps possible, et il tint vaillamment quinze secondes. Secondes au bout desquelles Snowball l'écarta d'une main de la porte et l'ouvrit. Hiccup se rétama contre la porte des toilettes fermées et pâlit en le voyant faire... Il sentait déjà les chaussures partout sur lui quand Snowball fit quelque chose pour le moins... Inattendu.

-Chiotte en panne. Vas pisser au troisième.

-Mais qu'est-ce que toi t'y fais, si c'est...

L'autre élève n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Snowball referma la porte et tourna le verrou. Il regarda Hiccup.

-Ça va ?

Hiccup essayait de calmer son cœur et ses respirations. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser se faire aplatir par les gens. Il hocha la tête.

-Oui... Oui... Faut juste... Que je me calme...

Snowball sembla soucieux une seconde puis lui attrapa les mains. Il lui les posa sur le visage autour de la bouche. Il les referma en triangle et déclara ;

-Y'a pas de sac, alors gardes tes mains comme ça et continues de respirer.

Il dégagea le sac de l'épaule d'Hiccup et ouvrit sa veste. Il ouvrit les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise et Hiccup commença à se sentir mieux. Quand sa respiration se clama, il enleva les mains et regarda Snowball.

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi.

Snow se releva et Hiccup referma sa chemise.

-Comment t'as su... Pour les mains, et le reste ?

-J'ai pas mal lu.

La réponse était clair, net, sans appel. Traduction : je ne t'en dirais pas plus.

-Tu crois que ça va durer encore longtemps ? Demanda Hiccup quand un élève rigola à côté de la porte.

-Y'en a bien pour une heure, encore. La cafèt' est juste à côté. Tout le monde fait la queue, et le temps qu'ils passent... Il y aura moins de monde vers une heure, une heure et demi.

Hiccup soupira et Snow s'assit à côté de la porte d'entrée, le plus loin possible d'Hiccup. Le petit brun ne savait pas si c'était pour lui laisser plus d'espace, pour qu'il se calme complètement, ou parce qu'il refusait de s'approcher de lui.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes en silence. Hiccup n'osait pas trop entamer la conversation mais après une demie heure de silence, il lança le premier sujet qu'il lui vint à l'esprit.

-Pourquoi tu avais besoin de mon livre, l'autre fois ?

-Ton livre ? Y'avait ton nom marqué dessus ? Lui répondit-il d'un ton hargneux.

Hiccup se tut et Snow soupira.

-J'en avais besoin pour un devoir d'histoire.

-Tu as la Rome Antique, en terminal ?

-Pour le bac. On doit réviser tout le programme.

Hiccup hocha la tête.

-Et toi ? Tu as déjà un bouquin d'histoire, non ?

-Non, je... Je l'avais pris pour le lire. J'adore la mythologie.

-Romaine ?

-Toutes. Même si j'ai une préférence pour la Nordique.

Snow éclata de rire et Hiccup rougit.

-C'est rare, ce genre de délire.

Hiccup sourit légèrement.

-J'aime bien.

De la mythologie, ils passèrent à ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard, les études qu'ils entreprenaient, et certaines de leurs passions. L'heure passa beaucoup plus vite pour Hiccup qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsqu'il le revit la fois d'après, ce fut deux semaines plus tard. Hiccup avait été retenu par le professeur de science trop longtemps, et il loupa le dernier bus de la soirée. Il maudit sa malchance naturelle et il commença à marcher sous la neige. Il était presque Noël et le temps se faisait plus froid. Depuis une semaine, la neige tombait doucement sur la ville, émerveillant les enfants, et incommodant les parents. Hiccup n'en n'avait cure, jusqu'à présent, mais la voiture de son père avait atterrie au garage après un léger accident le matin même. Elle n'avait pas réussit à tourner dans un virage, alors son père avait freiné et la voiture avait pris le talus d'en face en travers de la carrosserie. Son père était donc bloqué chez lui, et Hiccup était bon pour marcher les seize kilomètres qui le séparaient de chez lui. Mais il n'en n'eut pas l'occasion.

Il était entrain de maudire tous les dieux qu'il connaissait (et ça en faisait un certain nombre) quand on le klaxonna. Surpris, parce que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, une voiture se gara quelque mètre devant lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul, au départ (qui sais ce qui pouvait sortir de cette voiture ?) mais fut légèrement rassuré en voyant Snowball en sortir.

-Hey !, fit Snow. Tu as besoin d'un taxi ?

Hiccup soupira de contentement.

-Je ne dis pas non.

Snow donna un coup de tête en direction de sa voiture et Hiccup le suivit bien volontiers. Quand il arriva au niveau de la portière, il vit Snow mettre un sac sur la banquette arrière et enlever les papiers à l'endroit où le passager devait poser ses pieds.

-Désolé, c'est un peu le bordel, j'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir du monde.

-C'est pas grave.

Hiccup ouvrit la porte avant et s'installa sur le siège. Quand il mit sa ceinture de sécurité, Snow démarra la voiture.

-Merci.

-Pas de prob'. T'habite où ?

-Chief road. Numéro 6.

-En centre ville ?

-Oui.

-Okay.

La route continua et Hiccup, réalisant soudainement quelque chose, demanda :

-Au faite, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelle.

Snow eut l'air surpris.

-Sérieux ? Tu te rends compte que tu dois bien être le seul gars du bahut à ne pas le savoir ?

-Je suis nouveau, expliqua Hiccup. Et je me concentre sur mes études... Alors les gens, de savoir qui est qui... Ça ne m'intéresse pas trop.

Snow s'arrêta à un feu rouge.

-Jack. Jack Frost.

-Hiccup.

-Pardon ?

Le jeune brun rougit un peu.

-Hiccup. C'est mon nom. Hiccup Haddock.

Jack le regarda un instant sans rien dire. Puis il sourit.

-Enchanté, Hiccup.

Il se concentra sur la route quand le feu passa au vert et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient coincés dans un embouteillage.

-'Tain, grogna Jack, c'est pas vrai...

Hiccup se retint de faire tout commentaire. Après tout, s'ils étaient coincés là, c'est parce qu'il avait voulu le ramener chez lui, alors...

-On va faire le tour. Chief Road, c'est de l'autre côté du centre, non ?

-Oui...

-On va passer par les routes de campagne.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Je m'en fou. Je ne reste pas coincé la dedans, c'est mort.

Jack recula, se faisant au passage klaxonner par une voiture qui voulait se mettre derrière lui. Il prit la direction inverse et commença à contourner le centre ville par la campagne quand la neige se mit à tomber de plus en plus fort. Cinq minutes plus tard, il fut obligé d'arrêter la voiture sur le bas côté car il ne voyait plus suffisamment pour pouvoir conduire sans risque. Jack frappa le volant énervé.

-Et merde, grogna-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Désolé, fit Hiccup.

-C'est pas grave.

Le téléphone d'Hiccup sonna et quand il le tira de sa poche de jean avant, il lu 'Papa'.

-Papa ?

_-_''_Hiccup ? Tu es où ? Ça fait une demi heure que tu devrais être à la maison !''_

-Avec un gars, du lycée. Le prof de maths m'a gardé et j'ai loupé le dernier bus, et il m'a ramené en voiture, mais on est coincé tant que la tempête dure.

-''_Quel tempête ?'_'

-La tempête de neige.

-''_Il neige ?_''

Il entendit son père faire il ne savait quoi puis reprendre :

-''_Ah oui... Et c'est qui ce gamin ?_''

-Un terminal. Jack.

-''_Et je le connais _?''

Hiccup soupira, soudain complètement blasé. Son père prouvait une fois de plus qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Pas que ça importait pour Hiccup, mais il aurait bien aimé être surpris une fois de temps en temps.

-Papa, est-ce que je t'ai déjà ramené qui que ce soit à la maison ?

Son père se tu un instant et Hiccup se demandait s'il réfléchissait.

-C'est pas faux. Traînes pas trop.

-Hum. À plus.

Hiccup raccrocha et soupira.

-C'est ton père ?

-Oui.

-Faudrait que je prévienne le mien.

Jack sortit à son tour son téléphone et composa un numéro. Il colla le combiné à son oreille et au bout de quelque secondes, il dit ;

-Bunny ? C'est Jack. Je suis coincé sous la neige, là... Avec un pote que je ramène... Ouais, faut attendre que ça se calme... Ouais. T'inquiètes. À plus.

Il raccrocha et soupira.

-C'est pas vraiment comme ça que je voulais passer ma soirée...

-Ouais, m'en parles pas, marmonna Hiccup.

Jack le regarda une seconde puis demanda :

-Tu comptais faire quoi de ta soirée ?

-Comme d'hab. On est vendredi soir, alors ça aurait été pizza devant des épisodes de Doctor Who.

Jack ricana et commenta.

-Doctor Who... Tu parles d'un truc de geek...

Hiccup rougit. Il savait qu'il avait l'air de l'ado boutonneux type, avec ses séries de science fiction et ses jeux vidéos.

-Et tu vas regarder laquelle ?

-Pardon ?

-De saison ?

-Je ne sais pas... La cinq je pense.

Jack grimaça et Hiccup fronça des sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-La cinq est à chier. Tu ferais mieux de regarder la six.

Hiccup fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'il préférait la six, mais il les regardait dans l'ordre en ce moment, et il venait de terminer la quatre, alors la suite logique, ça aurait été... attendez...

-Tu connais Doctor Who ?

Jack eut un sourire et chercha quelque chose dans sa poche avant. Il en tira un porte clé et le tendit à Hiccup.

-Ah, c'est le TARDIS !

-J'ai même un Dalek, chez moi.

-Et ça c'est... L'emblème des Stark. Games of Thrones.

-Bien, fit Jack impressionner.

-Ça c'est Sherlock ?

-Sherlock Holmes, exactement. J'ai rien contre Cumberbatch, mais je préfère les épisodes classiques.

-Et ça ?

Hiccup désignait un petit flocon de neige. Il regarda Jack, et regretta la question quand il vit que son regard s'était teinté de colère et de tristesse mélangé.

-C'est personnel.

Hiccup lui rendit son porte clé.

-Désolé.

-Pas grave.

Le petit brun se tu en espérant que la tempête de neige se calmerait bientôt. Mais elle dura plusieurs heures, au grand dame des deux garçons qui commençaient à avoir froid. Jack avait essayé de mettre le chauffage mais la batterie de la voiture avait rapidement rendu l'âme. Jack avait pesté en déclarant qu'il ne pouvait même plus repartir. La nuit était tombé depuis un moment et Hiccup commença à vraiment avoir froid. Il se mit à trembler et Jack lui proposa sa veste. Mais, voyant qu'il n'avait qu'il vulgaire T-Shirt dessous, il refusa.

-Gardes là. Tu en a plus besoin que moi.

-Hiccup, t'es complètement gelé.

-C'est pas grave.

Jack détacha sa ceinture de sécurité.

-Viens.

-Où ça ?

-Sur mes genoux.

Il dû avoir l'air surpris car Jack soupira avant de dire :

-Ce n'est pas une méthode de drague pourris ou une tentative pour te violer. La chaleur corporelle est un bon chauffage.

Hiccup ne savait pas quoi en penser. Ce n'était pas tellement dans ses principes de se coller à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. En plus, Jack, avec la réputation qu'il se traînait, ne lui donnait pas l'impression de quelqu'un de ben. D'un autre côté, il faisait froid. Soupirant discrètement, il fit ce que lui demandait Jack et s'installa sur ses genoux. Jack le colla contre son torse et mit son visage dans son cou alors qu'il posait le siens contre ses cheveux bruns. Et au bout quelque minutes, Hiccup se sentait effectivement plus réchauffé.

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant près d'une heure. Hiccup, qui était au début mal à l'aise, finit par trouver ça agréable au point de commencer à s'endormir. Mais Jack bougea un bras, ce qui le ramena le réveilla. Le terminal essuya le pare brise et commenta :

-La neige s'est calmé.

Hiccup regarda et constata qu'effectivement la tempête avait cessé.

Il se dégagea des genoux de Jack et tous les deux sortirent de la voiture pour évaluer la situation. Hiccup observa le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'y avait pas fait attention jusque là, mais ils s'étaient arrêté devant un lac entouré d'arbre. La neige avait gelée l'eau et le froid créait de la brume sur la surface. Les arbres était couvert de neige, restant tout de même vert à certains endroit et le tout combiné donnait un spectacle magique.

-Oh dieux, dit Hiccup.

Jack le rejoint de l'autre côté de la voiture.

-C'est vrai que c'est pas mal.

Hiccup était tellement absorbé par le paysage pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il ne remarqua pas que Jack le contemplait avec trop d'insistance pour que ce soit correcte. Il ne remarqua pas non plus qu'il s'était rapprocher d'un peu trop prêt de lui.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son bras qu'il se retourna. Il regarda son bras, puis Jack, ne comprenant pas tout. Jack fit glisser sa main sur sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Hiccup se dit qu'il aurait du bouger. Qu'il ne devrait pas sentir les lèvres de l'autre garçon sur les siennes. Qu'il devrait réagir alors Jack lui caressait la joue avec douceur et que son autre main caressait son épaule. Il se dit qu'il devait y faire quelque chose... Mais il ne le fit pas. Parce qu'au final, c'était agréable. Sa main se déplaça sur le bras de l'autre garçon et finalement, le baisé stoppa.

-Désolé, dit Jack.

-Pourquoi ? Fit Hiccup le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il venait de ce passer, mais il avait apprécié. Et il espérait que Jack ne s'excusait pas de ça.

-J'en avait trop envie, expliqua-t-il.

Hiccup rougit légèrement et Jack soupira en se passant les mains sur le visage.

-Comment veux-tu que je garde mon calme si tu as l'air tellement mignon...

Hiccup rougit encore plus, et Jack soupira plus fort.

-Écoutes, fit Hiccup après un moment, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, ou quoi... Mais je suis très nul en relation humaine. Je peux te réciter un traité de paix datant de deux mile ans, mais je ne me souviens même pas de l'anniversaire de mon propre père. Je ne parle jamais avec les autres, pour de bonne raison.

Jack se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Hiccup, je ne te demande rien, juste... Je t'aime bien. Et... Je sais pas comment ça se fait, d'ailleurs puisque j'ai jamais aimé personne. J'aime pas grand monde. Mais je t'aime bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi toi. Ou même ce qui m'attire chez toi, mais je t'aime bien. Et je voulais savoir si tu m'aimait bien aussi.

-Oui, bien sûr...Enfin... Je veux dire... L'autre fois dans les toilettes, c'était sympas. J'ai bien aimé nos discutions... Mais on ne s'est parlé qu'une fois, et je... Je ne suis pas un expert, mais je pense que pour s'engager dans ce genre de relation, on doit connaître la personne. Et je connais ton nom, mais pas grand chose d'autre.

Jack se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant puis regarda aux alentours en espérant que ça lui donne une réponse. Mais, au lieu de ça, ça lui donna une échappatoire. Il s'avérait qu'il y avait une cabane à côté du lac. Laissant de côté la discutions, il la pointa du doigt.

-Viens, on va voir là bas. Il y aura peut-être de quoi nous réchauffer.

Hiccup accepta, se disant au passage que c'était le pire changement de sujet de la terre, et ils prirent leur sac avant Jack ne ferme sa voiture à clé. Ils marchèrent les deux cent mètres qui les séparaient de la cabane et regardèrent à travers les carreaux pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Personne. Jack se débrouilla pour ouvrir le gros cadenas qui fermait la chaîne entourant les poignées de la porte en bois. Ils entrèrent dans la cabane et referma la porte. Avec leur téléphones portables, ils éclairèrent la pièce. C'était une cabane d'appoint, il y avait des outils dans un coin, plus ou moins gros, des étagères avec des bocaux contenant des substances jaunes et vertes dont ils ne voulaient pas connaître la provenance, et des couvertures dans un coin. Jack posa son sac dans un coin sortie son téléphone. Il appela son père mais visiblement, il ne répondit pas car le terminal laissa un message.

-Bunny ? C'est Jack. On va bien, on dors sur place cette nuit. J'ai plus de batterie pour démarrer, alors on appellera la dépanneuse demain matin pour qu'ils viennent. Bonne nuit et ne psychote pas.

Il raccrocha et prit une des couvertures. Il l'allongea au sol et fit signe à Hiccup de venir. Le jeune brun posa son sac dans un autre coin et enleva son manteau et son écharpe. Il s'installa sous la couette et Jack se mis au dessus de lui. Hiccup rougit fortement et, même s'il aimait bien Jack, il espérait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait faire. Mais Jack entoura leur deux corps de la couette et se posa à côté d'Hiccup. Il glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et Hiccup enleva ses lunettes pour les replier et les poser près d'eux et se sentit naturellement de poser son visage contre son torse.

-On va dormir là, cette nuit. Et on verra demain, d'accord ?

-Okay. Bonne nuit.

Il sentit Jack poser un baiser sur ses cheveux.

-Bonne nuit.

_Bon, voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je vais prendre un conger sabbatique au niveau de l'écriture d'une année. Mais je vous posterai la suite dans les jours à venirs. Bonne journée._


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Hiccup se réveilla seul. L'autre coté des couvertures était chaud, indiquant que Jack s'était levé peu avant. Hiccup remit ses lunettes et sortit à l'extérieur pour chercher le terminal. Il était agenouillé devant le lac, et se passait de l'eau visage.

-Elle n'est pas froide ? demanda Hiccup, étonné.

-Si, répondit Jack en s'essuyant le visage avec ce qui devait être un vieux T-Shirt à lui au vu du groupe de rock qu'il y avait d'afficher. Mais j'ai besoin de me réveiller.

-Tu as mal dormis ?

-J'ai pas dormis tout court.

Jack se releva.

-J'ai appelé la dépanneuse. Le gars m'a dit que c'était enneigé partout, et qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir avant le début d'après midi. Alors j'ai appelé mon père et quand il sera là, on va brancher sa batterie sur la mienne pour que je puisse démarrer. Appelles ton père, et dis lui de venir te chercher.

-Ça va être compliqué, dit Hiccup. Sa voiture est au garage.

Jack se tut un instant en regardant le lac. Puis il se tourna vers Hiccup.

-Mon père devrait être là d'ici une heure. Je lui demanderai de te poser chez toi.

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi. Tu veux déjeuner ? J'ai de quoi manger dans la voiture, si tu veux.

-Je dis pas non.

Hiccup attrapa son manteau et suivit le terminal jusqu'au véhicule. Jack prit quelque chose dans le coffre et ils s'installèrent à l'avant de la voiture. Il lui tendit un paquet de chips et une bouteille de soda.

-Désolé, j'ai que ça.

-Merci, c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Ils mangèrent en silence puis quand se fut terminé, Jack lui dit de mettre les emballages sur la banquette arrière.

-Je nettoyais plus tard.

Hiccup se demanda, au vue de l'état de désordre anarchique la plage arrière, quand est-ce que se situait le ''plus tard,'', au juste, mais ce dit que ce n'était certainement pas ces affaires.

Jack entama la conversation avec un sujet pour le moins... Personnel.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui.

-Hier... Quand je nous ai enroulé dans les couvertures... J'ai pas fait exprès, mais j'ai touché... tes jambes.

Hiccup soupira discrètement. Ah oui. Ça.

-Je rêve ou tu en as une plus froide que l'autre ?

Hiccup se passa la main sur le visage et Jack repris :

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprends...

-J'ai eut un accident, l'année dernière. J'ai... J'y ai laissé ma jambe et on l'a remplacé par une prothèse en fer. Alors, en été, elle est trop chaude, et en hiver, elle est trop froide.

Jack acquiesça silencieusement puis lâcha une chose totalement incongrue.

-Mes parents sont morts.

Hiccup le regarda avec de grands yeux, vraiment surpris, et Jack lui lança un regard blasé.

-Un de tes secrets contre l'un des miens. Ça m'a l'air honnête.

Puis il reprit sa contemplation de la route enneigée.

-On a eu un accident, il y a une dizaine d'année. On était en voiture, et il pleuvait. La voiture est sortie de la route et a fait des tonneaux. J'ai... Mes parents et ma sœur y sont restés

-Tu... Tu as une sœur ?

-J'avais. Ensuite, j'ai pas mal vogué entre les familles d'accueils jusqu'à ce qu'Aster m'adopte.

Hiccup fronça les sourcils

-Et Bunny, c'est...

Étonnamment Jack sourit.

-Bunny, c'est le nom que je lui donne. Il s'appelle Aster Bunnymund, et quand il m'a adopté, j'avais douze ans, je commençais à trouver tous et tout le monde stupide, alors je me suis moqué de son nom de famille. Et finalement, c'est devenu son surnom.

Hiccup regarda la route. Pour une révélation...

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Hiccup.

-Oui, vas-y.

-Il... J'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait de la prison...

En voyant Jack soupirer, Hiccup se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du réfléchir avant de lancer cette réflexion.

-Je voulais savoir, parce qu'on dit que...

-C'est pas vrai, soupira Jack.

Hiccup se tut et le laissa poursuivre.

-J'ai jamais mis les pieds en prison. J'ai... j'ai été absent pendant une longue période, parce que j'ai...

Il se passa les mains devant les yeux et souffla. Il enleva les mains de ses yeux et Hiccup eut l'impression quand une seconde, il avait l'air plus vieux.

-J'ai fait une connerie. Il y a deux ans. J'ai... J'adore le skate. Et, sans me vanter, je suis plutôt doué. Mais... Quand j'ai vu que je gagnais tout le temps, j'ai choppé la grosse tête... Je suis devenu arrogant et imbu de moi même. Et un jour, il y avait de la neige, comme aujourd'hui. Bunny ne voulait pas que je sorte, mais je lui ai pas demandé son avis. J'ai pris ma planche et j'ai commencé à en faire sur la glace. J'avais la situation sous contrôle quand j'ai voulu... J'ai voulu essayer un truc. Il y avait une butte à côté de chez moi. Ça dévalait, il y avait la route et le mur en face. Quand on est à pied, on pouvait contrôler l'arrêt facilement, et, j'ai jamais essayé, mais certainement qu'avec une planche sur un sol normal, on peut facilement tourner... Mais c'était couvert de glace, et j'ai à peine compris que je ne pouvais rien contrôler que j'ai finis dans le mur. J'ai passé six mois à l'hôpital avec un trauma crânien, et j'ai eu droit à quarante deux points de suture.

Il soupira et, ignorant l'air surpris d'Hiccup, il continua.

-L'école m'envoyait mes devoirs et comme j'avais tendance à être... Légèrement agressif, à cette époque, les gens ont cru que j'étais en prison.

-Et... Ça ne t'ennuie pas ? Que les gens croient ça ?

-Je m'en fous, à vrai dire. Et d'un autre côté, ils m'approchent pas, et j'ai la paix, alors...

-Et je me demandais, aussi...

Mais Jack fit un signe négatif du doit.

-Un de mes secrets contre un des tiens. Et j'ai fait ma part.

Hiccup soupira.

-C'est honnête.

Il chercha dans sa mémoire quel secret il pouvait bien délivrer à Jack. Il n'avait pas tellement une vie palpitante, il se contentait simplement de vivre. Il n'y avait rien de si... Oh si.

-Je suis... Je suis un viking.

Jack explosa de rire.

-Les vikings ont disparus depuis un moment.

Hiccup rougit.

-Je n'en suis pas vraiment un, mais j'ai des origines.

Jack haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire ''Sérieux, toi ?''

-Je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air, dit Hiccup, mais tu verrais mon père... On est originaire d'une petite île vers la Norvège. L'île de Beurk.

-Tu parles d'un nom affreux.

-Oui, oui, je sais... On est les descendants de la famille qui régnait sur Beurk et la tribu des Hooligans.

-Des Hooligans ? Demanda Jack en ricanant.

Hiccup plongea son visage dans ces mains, mort de honte. Mais Jack du remarquer son trouble puisqu'il repris sur un ton diplomate :

-Désolé.. C'est.. C'est jusque c'est pas croyable... Et, sans te vexer, je comprends pourquoi tu gardes ça pour toi.

-C'était soit ça, soit la brosse à dent sous la douche.

Puis Hiccup se figea en se rendant comte de se qu'il venait de dire et gémit de honte quand Jack rigola de plus belle.

-T'en caches bien des surprises, décidément.

Il cessa bientôt de rire et dit :

-Bon, c'est à moi, du coup. Alors...

-Je peux demander ?

-Oui, vas-y.

-Pourquoi tu as de l'eau sur ton pantalon ? Tu t'es pissé dessus ou...

Hiccup stoppa net en voyant Jack rougir... Ce qui était une première.

-C'est... Non, c'est trop la honte, demandes moi autre chose.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas... Hiccup, demandes moi autre chose.

Hiccup continua de le fixer et Jack soupira.

-C'est... C'est vraiment trop naze, en plus... Et j'ai même pas fait exprès... Et si je et le dit, tu vas t'enfuir en courant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que ! En plus c'est dégueulasse, d'être avec toi, c'est vraiment...

Mais il se tut en voyant l'air décomposé d'Hiccup. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'excuser qu'Hiccup était déjà dehors. Jack sortit à sa suite.

-Hiccup, attends !

-Si ma présence te dérange, fallait me le dire tout de suite.

En quelques enjambés, Jack était à côté de lui et il l'attrapa par le bras.

-Attends, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Je comprends rien. Hier, tu m'embrasses, et aujourd'hui, ça te dégoûte d'être à coté de moi ?

-Non, non, c'est pas ça. C'est...

Jack le lâcha et se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air coupable.

-Je ne suis pas doué pour parler aux gens... Je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais dégueulasse, c'est même tout le contraire. Et c'est ça le problème.

Il soupira, rougissant, et reprit :

-Cette nuit... Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas dormis. C'est parce que... Tu étais collé à moi. Tu étais là, tout mignon avec tes taches de rousseur et ta mèche sur tes yeux... Mais hier soir, tu as dit que tu voulais qu'on se connaisse avant de faire quoi que se soit, et je le respecte. Je le respecte totalement. C'est pour ça que je suis sortis pour mettre de l'eau dessus... J'arrivais pas à me calmer, alors je me suis dit qu'avec de l'eau gelé, ça irait mieux. Le principe de la douche froide, tu vois... Mais ça finissait toujours par revenir. Alors je me suis levé plusieurs fois pour en remettre, et... Ça fait une grosse tache.

Il le lâcha et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Bon dieu, c'est tellement la honte...

-Non, dit Hiccup qui rougissait à son tour mais qui essayait malgré tout de le rassurer. Non, c'est tout à fait normal de ressentir ça à l'adolescence. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit... Et...

Il souffla complètement rouge avant de finir :

-Je suis content que tu te sois retenu. Que tu n'aies pas profité...

Jack se racla la gorge.

-Je... S'il y a moyen, je voudrais que ça se passe bien. Entre nous. J'ai pas envi de tout gâcher, pour une fois... Alors... Je respecte tes choix. Même...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son pantalon.

-Même si je suis mort de honte.

Hiccup rigola d'un rire clair, accentuant le rougissement du terminal. Un vent froid fit frémir le plus jeune et il commenta :

-On devrais retourner dans la voiture.

Jack hocha la tête et ils y montèrent. Les rougeurs sur les joues de Jack se calmaient doucement et Hiccup décida de ne pas faire d'autre commentaire. Ils patientèrent encore plusieurs minutes avant que Jack ne brise de nouveau le silence.

-Dis... Ce que je t'ai dis. Tu le gardes pour toi ?

Hiccup hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr. Si tu en fait de même.

Jack lui sourit et Hiccup rougit à son tour en souriant maladroitement. Puis, le plus jeune vit quelque chose dans le regard bleu changé. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais le terminal perdit son sourire et son visage se ferma, en une expression qu'Hiccup ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer, comme s'il était concentré Il leva la main pour la poser sur la joue du plus jeune et rapprocha son visage. Hiccup, qui avait déjà testé ce fait la veille, savait que Jack allait l'embrasser. Et il le laissa faire. Après tout, il avait bien aimé la veille, alors pourquoi ne pas recommencer ? Et maintenant, il savait un peu plus de chose sur son ami. Et quand il repensait à toutes les études anthropologiques qu'il avait lu, il estima qu'il connaissait suffisamment de chose sur Jack pour envisager une relation. Alors il le laissa faire. Il le laissa glisser sa main dans ses cheveux et caresser doucement sa tête. Il le laissa poser son autre main sur sa hanche, alors qu'il l'amenait doucement vers lui. Il le laissa le mettre sur ses genoux et il se laissa tenter de glisser ses bras autour des épaules du plus vieux.

Le baiser s'accentua, il sentit rapidement la langue de son partenaire lécher ses lèvres fermées et il ouvrit naturellement la bouche pour la laisser y entrer. Il sentit une main se glisser sous sa veste pour caresser son dos et il se colla à son ami par automatisme. Elle glissa sous le T-Shirt pour toucher la peau nu et Hiccup ne pu s'empêcher de gémir dans la bouche du terminal qui stoppa presque aussitôt.

-Bon dieu, grogna-t-il. Laisses pas sortir des sons comme ça, ou je ne vais plus me retenir...

-Je suis désolé, fit Hiccup. J'ai... J'ai juste chaud. Je crois qu'il faut que j'enlève ma veste.

Jack l'écarta de lui.

-Avoues, tu le fais exprès.

-Quoi ?

-Tu fais exprès de m'exciter, et quand je ne pourrais plus tenir, tu vas te casser.

Hiccup fronça les sourcils.

-Absolument pas, pourquoi je ferai un truc comme ça ?

-Mais... Mais c'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi innocent à … Tu as quel âge ?

-Quinze ans.

Hiccup vit un changement radical dans l'expression de Jack et su que l'ambiance câline était retombé d'un coup. Jack eut l'air vraiment surpris.

-Tu as quinze ans ?

-Oui et alors ?

Jack se passa la main sur le visage.

-Alors, ce que je suis entrain de faire, c'est du détournement de mineur. J'ai plus de dix huit ans, pour le coup, je peux _vraiment_ aller en taule, pour un truc comme ça.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pose un problème ?

-Tu te fous de moi ? T'as quinze ans, j'en ai dix-neuf. Tu vois pas _où_ est le problème ?

-Non. Si on garde ça pour nous, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Tu... Quoi ?

-Si on gardes ce qu'on fait pour nous, sans l'exposer au reste du monde, personne ne le saura. Et tu n'iras nul part.

-Mais... Ça ne t'ennuie pas ? Que personne ne sache ? Je veux dire... Faudra se planquer dans les toilettes pour se voir, au lycée. Et même à nos parents, il ne faudra rien dire.

Hiccup haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais, je pense que si je me faisais tatouer sur le visage et que je me rasais la tête, mon père ne s'en rendrais pas compte.

Jack fronça les sourcils en voyant que son ami avait l'air soudain triste.

-C'est quoi le problème ?

-Comment ça ?

-J'avais une de mes potes, elle intéressait pas trop ses parents. Avec ton père, c'est ça, ou...

-Non, non, coupa Hiccup. Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste... Il a pas mal de boulot et il n'est pas souvent à la maison. Mais je sais qu'il m'aime.

Hiccup soupira et expliqua.

-On avait pas mal d'argent de côté, avant. Et quand j'ai eu mon accident, il est venu me voir à l'hôpital. Tous les jours, à 16h, il était là. Alors que d'habitude, il n'était pas à la maison avant sept heures le soir. Et quand je lui ai demandé comment il faisait pour payer les soins s'il finissait toujours plutôt -parce que s'il finissait plutôt, techniquement, il en gagnait moins- il m'a dit qu'il avait utilisé l'argent de côté pour sa retraite. Alors je lui ai dit d'arrêter, que ce n'était pas grave si je ne le voyais que plus tard, mais il m'a dit qu'il se fichait de l'argent tant que son fils était alité.

Jack le resserra contre lui et Hiccup finit par changer de sujet.

-Et, par rapport à tout à l'heure... Pourquoi tu penses que je voulais partir quand... Quand tu tiendras plus ?

Jack soupira.

-Je ne sais pas... C'est... Si tu as quinze ans, c'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas, tant que tu n'as pas expérimenté... Mais, bon, pour faire simple, ce genre de commentaire ''faut que j'enlève ma veste, j'ai trop chaud''...

-C'est vrai que j'ai trop chaud, coupa Hiccup.

Jack posa son front contre le sien.

-Je sais. Je me doute. Moi aussi j'ai chaud. Mais hier, quand tu disais que tu voulais du temps... Je veux te donner tout le temps que tu voudras... Mais si tu me décris ce que tu ressens comme ça... Déjà que tu es tellement... Avec tes joues rouges et tes grands yeux verts... Je... Je voudrais me retenir, mais si tu continues, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

-J'ai... j'ai l'impression que je te mets mal à l'aise et j'ai du mal à comprendre.

Jack soupira.

-Au grand maux, les grandes pommades**.

Il colla le bassin d'Hiccup au sien.

-Tu sens ?

-C'est quoi ?

-Tu as eu des cours de bio, pas vrai ? T'as certainement dû voir la reproduction.

Hiccup tourna pivoine en comprenant.

-Tu veux dire... Que...

Il se mit les mains devant les yeux.

-Oh c'est pas vrai... Je... Je suis désolé. J'ai vraiment pas fais exprès...

Jack sourit faiblement devant la réaction, et lui caressa la nuque.

-C'est pas grave... Faut juste... Arrêtes de me dire ce que tu ressens, maintenant. Je suis dans le même état, je sais ce que tu ressens. Et je peux me tenir si tu arrêtes. Je respecte ton choix de... D'attendre. Encore plus si tu es aussi jeune. Mais... Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes.

Hiccup hôcha la tête et l'embrassa doucement et alors que ça devenait plus tendre, il sentit une douce chaleur se rependre en lui. Il ne pu retenir un gémissement et Jack stoppa encore une fois.

-Bon dieu, soupira-t-il.

-Y'a quoi après ? Demanda soudainement Hiccup.

-Après quoi ?

-Après les baiser et les câlins ?

Jack souffla.

-Pas aujourd'hui. C'est trop tôt. Et certainement pas dans cette bagnole.

-Mais...

Hiccup soupira fortement en posant son front contre le sien.

-J'en ai vraiment envi.

Jack l'écarta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Remets toi à ta place.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Et je ne veux pas que tu regrettes.

-Je ne regrette pas, j'en ai envi.

-Tu en as envi maintenant. Mais plus tard tu vas regretter. Alors non.

Hiccup se réinstalla à sa place en essayant de réorganiser ses idées. Il avait la tête qui tournait les joues brûlantes. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Il voulait aller plus loin avec Jack. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il était prêt à faire tout ce que le terminal voudrait. Mais peut-être que c'était ça le problème. Jack avait dit qu'il regretterait plus tard. S'il se donnait maintenant, il aurait ce qu'il voudrait, mais après ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentirai, après ? Il s'imagina dans la situation et se sentit soudainement dégoûté. Il s'en voudrait après. Il aimait bien Jack, c'était sur, et il aimait bien ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais s'ils allaient plus loin... Il ne voulait pas faire ça comme ça. La voiture était trop petite, et, d'après les rares films qu'il avait vu, ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour un couple qui s'aimait. Alors autant attendre qu'ils soient dans un endroit plus adapté. Et comme ça, il aurait le temps de réfléchir à la question.

-Excuse moi, déclara-t-il.

-Pas de prob, marmonna Jack, en évitant de le regarder.

-Tu m'en veux ?

Jack souffla avant de marmonner.

-Non. Non, c'est à moi que j'en veux. Je suis encore en train de tout gâcher.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Jack le regarda.

-Tu es là, tellement... Mignon avec tes joues toutes rouges, tes yeux brillants et ton air de ''je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'aime bien''. Et moi, au lieu de réussir à me contenir comme un être civilisé, je manque de te sauter dessus.

Hiccup tripota ses doigts et déclara :

-Je pense que je te dois des remerciements.

Jack lui lança un regard blasé.

-De quoi ?

-Pour te retenir. Et me respecter. Ne pas me laisser faire des choses que je regretterais plus tard. Et de faire passer mon bien être avant le tien.

-Pas de quoi, marmonna Jack sans grande conviction en regardant la fenêtre.

Mais Hiccup voulait vraiment le remercier. Il lui prit la main et Jack lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Alors Hiccup, même s'il n'était pas trop sûr de la réaction qu'il obtiendrait, se pencha doucement en avant et embrassa chastement les lèvres du terminal.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois gâcher, murmura Hiccup, mais je te remercie de ce que tu fais. Il est évident que la situation est désagréable pour toi. Je ne saisie pas trop ce que tu crois gâcher, ou quoi...

-Crois moi, si tu savais ce à que je pense, tu ne me remercierai pas, grogna Jack.

-Peut-être, fit Hiccup, mais je te remercie quand même.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et Jack lui rendit son baiser. Mais l'ambiance avait changé. Ce n'était pas comme tout à l'heure, où l'ambiance était plus tendu, plus sensuelle. Là c'était calme et posé, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Un coup de klaxonne les interrompis et ils se séparèrent. Jack regarda dans le rétroviseur et soupira de contentement.

-C'est Bunny.

Hiccup se réinstalla à sa place et quand il voulu reprendre sa main, Jack la retint et y posa un baiser dessus en le regardant dans les yeux, comme s'il attendait son approbation. Hiccup rougit et lui fit un sourire timide et Jack lui relâcha la main en souriant. Puis la voiture arriva à leur niveau, et Jack salua son père adoptif.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Sort nous de là, grogna Jack. On est coincé ici depuis hier soir.

Aster éclata de rire et stoppa la voiture à côté d'eux. Jack sortit de la voiture à l'instar du plus vieux et ouvrit le capot avant. Son père fit de même et Hiccup vit des cables être branché d'une voiture à l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jack revint dans la voiture et tourna la clé. Le moteur gronda et la voiture démarra. Jack passa sa tête par la portière ouverte et invectiva Aster.

-C'est bon ! Ouvres la marche, on te suit.

Aster récupéra ses câbles et referma les deux capots. Il démarra sa voiture et passa devant.

-Mets ta ceinture, fit le terminal qui mettait la sienne.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison des Bunnymund se passa rapidement. Ils habitaient presque à côté de l'endroit où ils avaient passés la nuit. Hiccup se dit qu'il aurait pu y aller à pied, mais en y réfléchissant, il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour marcher, et ils auraient attrapés la mort. Et d'un autre côté, leur soirée ne s'était pas si mal passée que ça...


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Jack gara sa voiture dans le garage, et bien qu'il fut suffisamment grand pour en accueillir une deuxième, Aster laissa le moteur tourner et descendit de voiture. Hiccup en sortit également, imité par Jack qui attrapa leur sac. Il tendit celui d'Hiccup à son propriétaire et marcha vers Aster.

-Tu le ramènes et tu reviens. Le prends pas mal, mais tu pues, tu as besoin d'une douche. Et tant que les déneigeuses ne sont pas passés, je ne veux pas que tu roules si ce n'est pas nécessaire, d'accord ?

-Dans ce cas, fit Jack, on peut pas attendre qu'elles passent ?

Il regarda Hiccup.

-Ça t'ennuies de rester là ?

Puis il regarda son père, qui haussa un sourcil.

-Ça t'ennuies qu'il reste là ? Demanda Jack.

Aster soupira et pointa son fils du doigt.

-Toi et moi, on va avoir une petite discutions pas forcément agréable.

Jack soupira et se gratta la nuque.

-Si ça te gènes..

-Non, c'est bon, soupira Aster.

Il regarda Hiccup.

-Préviens quand même tes parents.

-Oui, monsieur.

Aster remonta dans sa voiture et la rentra au garage. Jack fit signe à Hiccup de le suivre dans la maison. Ils entrèrent et retirèrent leurs chaussures. Jack lui présenta la maison.

-Là, y'a le salon. Là, la cuisine. La porte, c'est des chiottes. La porte au font de la cuisine, c'est le garage. En haut, il y a des chambres, la salle de bain et le bureau.

Aster arriva.

-Jack, montre ta chambre à ton ami, et redescends, s'il te plaît. On doit parler.

Jack hocha la tête et Hiccup remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste à cette idée. Il monta à l'étage, et le petit brun le suivit. Il fit trois pas dans le couloir du palier et ouvrit une porte sur laquelle il y avait diverses affiches collées dessus. Une disait ''Ne déranger sous aucun prétexte'' une autre disait ''Allez tous en enfer et n'ouvrez cette jamais porte'', quelques autocollants de divers groupes musicaux et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait les lettres J, A, C, K, gravées à même le bois. Étrangement, Hiccup, du peu qu'il connaissait Jack, n'était pas si surpris de ça. Ni de la chambre quand il l'a vit. Un bazar sans nom y régnait, des affiches de divers concerts et séries (dont Hiccup en reconnu la plus part) ornaient les murs.

-Désolé pour le bordel. Fais toi une place quelque part, je reviens.

-Ça va aller ? Avec ton père ? Je veux dire... il avait pas l'air commode.

-Ouais, t'inquiète. Il a l'air un peu bourru, comme ça, mais il est cool.

Il désigna la porte et dit

-Bon, je vais y aller.

Hiccup attrapa par le bras et Jack, surpris, se retourna. Il posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du terminal.

-Bon courage.

Jack sourit et lui retourna son baiser. Il referma la porte et Hiccup essaya de trouver un endroit où s'asseoir. Mais rapidement, il fut distrait pas les voix qui venaient du salon.

-Non, mais tu te fous de moi ?!

-Quoi ?

-Quoi ? Je peux savoir depuis _quand_ tu ramènes des potes chez eux ? Et depuis quand tu as des amis ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, il est cool.

-Cool ? Mais depuis quand tu trouves les gens cool ?

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème, à la fin ?

-Mon problème, c'est que je reçois à peu près une lettre par semaine qui me dit que tu t'es battu. Et là, soudainement, tu te fais un copain, débarqué d'on ne sais où, que tu trouves ''cool'' au point de le ramener chez lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-J'ai vu comment tu lui as tendu son sac.

-Et alors ?

-Jackson, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

-Mais rien. Pourquoi je te cacherai un truc ?

-Tu le sais pourtant, que tu mens très mal.

Il entendit clairement Jack soupirer avant de reprendre.

-Je l'ai croisé sur la route, hier soir. Il rentrait à pied, alors j'ai proposé de le ramener. Il y avait des embouteillages en centre ville alors on a fait le tour, mais on a été surpris par la neige. Fin de l'histoire.

-C'est ça. Et puis ?

-Et puis quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ?

-Mais pourquoi tu penses que je mens ?

-Parce que tu as la sale manie de répondre aux questions par d'autres questions quand tu mens. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me cache ?

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Jack, mais par contre, il entendit très clairement Bunny crier.

-QUOI ? QUINZE ANS ? MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?

-Mais j'en savais rien !

-Mais, pourtant... Ça se voit qu'il est jeune !

-Oui... Mais j'ai pas pensé qu'il était si jeune.

-Alors vous avez fait quoi, hier soir ?

-Rien. Rien du tout.

-Jack...

-C'est la vérité. Il y avait une cabane au bord du lac, il y avait des couvertures, alors on a dormis là bas. Ce matin, on s'est levé, on a... Pas mal discuté Puis tu es arrivé.

-Et vous avez fait quoi à part discuter ?

Encore une fois il n'entendit pas la réponse de Jack, mais bien celle d'Aster.

-IL EST MINEUR, NOM DE DIEU!

-MAIS JE NE LE SAVAIS PAS ! Enfin, je ne pensais pas qu'il était si jeune.

-C'est pas vrai... gémissait Aster. Mon fils est un pédophile.

-Et, faut pas pousser, il a pas dix ans, non plus ?

-Tu sais que si son père est au courant, il peut te faire mettre en prison ?

-S'il l'apprend.

-Parce que tu crois que vous pouvez lui cacher ce genre de chose ?

-... On peut toujours essayer.

Hiccup n'entendit pas la suite, mais encore une fois, ce fut Aster qui reprit la parole.

-Montes. Mais je te préviens : dès que les déneigeuses sont passés, tu le ramènes chez lui. Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis avec son père.

-Okay, okay. Je peux y aller, ou tu veux programmer ma lapidation sur la place ?

-Fous moi le camps avant que je change d'avis.

-Merci Bunny !

-C'est ça...

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jack était de nouveau dans la chambre et sut immédiatement, au regard qu'Hiccup lui lança, qu'il avait tout entendu.

-Désolé, il a tout découvert.

-Tu... Tu penses qu'il ne dira rien ?

-Oui, je pense. Même s'il apprécie pas forcément, il ne dira rien.

Jack avisa le rangement anarchique de sa chambre et se passa la main sur la nuque.

-Je suis désolé, faut que je fasse un peu de rangement...

Il attrapa les cahiers en vrac sur son lit et les déposa sans préambule sur son bureau. Puis il ouvrit un tiroir et les lâcha dedans. Il empila son linge sale dans un coin et essaya de ranger sa table de nuit.

-T'ennuies pas, ce n'est pas grave, déclara Hiccup.

-Même... Je suis désolé, le rangement, ça n'a jamais été mon fort.

Hiccup s'installa sur le lit et Jack s'assit à côté de lui. Hiccup lui prit la main et Jack lui sourit doucement. Il s'allongea sur le lit et entraîna Hiccup à sa suite. Le petit brun se positionna sur son torse alors que Jack l'entourait de ses bras. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hiccup se réveilla en sentant Jack bouger. Il frotta ses yeux endormis et bailla. Il se redressa et remit ses lunettes qui lui avaient glissées du nez pendant son court sommeil. Il constata que son ami était debout à enfiler sa veste.

-Je dois te ramener, les routes sont dégagées.

Hiccup hocha la tête et se redressa. Jack sourit et lui posa un baiser sur le bout du nez. Il attrapa leur sac et lui tendit le sien. Hiccup mit son manteau et ils descendirent des escaliers et se dirigèrent vers le garage.

-Une minute, les invectiva-t-il.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Aster approcher.

-Jack, tu fais l'aller-retour, pas d'arrêt en chemin.

-Oui.

-Et pas tu ne t'arrêtes pas chez lui. Tu reviens directement.

-J'ai compris le sens d'aller-retour, tu sais, soupira Jack.

Hiccup prit sur lui de prendre la parole.

-Monsieur Bunnymund, si ça peut vous rassurer...

-Non, coupa Aster, il n'y a rien qui peut me rassurer dans cette histoire. Je n'approuve pas, je pense que tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour Jack et absolument pas le genre de personne qui lui convient. Il a besoin d'une maturité suffisante pour évoluer. De quelqu'un qui passera derrière ses bourdes. Tu n'as que quinze ans, et je ne pense pas que tu en sois capable.

Hiccup soupira.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois... Qu'est-ce que vous en savez? Vous ne me connaissez pas et je pense avoir la maturité suffisante ainsi que les capacités requises pour gérer un cas aussi épineux que celui de votre fils.

Aster se tut un instant, songeur, puis reprit l'air plus mécontent.

-Ce n'est pas en baragouinant des phrases avec des mots compliqués que tu as entendu je ne sais où que tu auras l'air plus intelligent.

-Je suis intelligent, répliqua Hiccup, légèrement contrarié.

-Tu imagines je ne sais pas quoi, sur lui, en te disant que tu auras peut-être plus d'ascendant sur les gens si tu es avec lui, mais il n'a pas besoin de ça. Il as besoin de quelqu'un de stable, qui sera la le jour où il en aura besoin.

-Monsieur, coupa Hiccup. Encore une fois, je ne veux pas vous froisser, mais vous vous trompez. Je n'ai pas envi d'avoir d'ascendant sur qui que ce soit. Je veux juste passer du temps avec lui. J'aime nos conversations, nos discutions, les moments qu'on passe ensemble. On a certaines choses en commun, comme notre goût de cinéma, ou celui du relationnel.

-Jack n'a aucun goût pour le relationnel, il n'aime personne.

-Oui, je sais. Moi aussi. Mais... Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi, j'aime bien votre fils. Je ne pense pas, dans toute ma scolarité ou même dans ma vie privée, avoir jamais discuté autant avec quelqu'un. J'aime beaucoup votre fils, monsieur. Je ne cherche pas à obtenir une quelconque reconnaissance ou devenir intéressant aux yeux des autres. Jamais personne ne m'a intéressé jusque là, je n'ai jamais fait attention aux autres. Et votre fils, c'est... C'est comme un vieux livre. Il a une couverture déchirée, taguée, écornée, mais à l'intérieur, c'est une histoire passionnante.

Il attrapa la main du terminal et regarda Aster droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal ou de m'en servir. J'ai juste envi de le revoir.

Aster cligna des yeux, légèrement surpris.

-De le revoir ?

-Oui. De manière fréquente.

Aster fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as déjà passé la nuit avec.

Hiccup se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

-Je sais. Mais j'avoue que je voudrai bien recommencer. Par exemple, là tout de suite, je voudrais bien remonter dans la voiture et retourner à l'endroit où on est resté bloqué, en espérant qu'il y ait une autre tempête de neige pour qu'on puisse rester encore ensemble. Ce qui est complètement irrationnel, je vous l'accorde, étant donnée qu'on avait peu à manger, pas d'eau courante, ni d'électricité.

Aster secoua la tête.

-T'es entrain de me dire... Que tu aurais voulu rester bloqué avec lui plus longtemps ?

Hiccup soupira en se passant la main sur le visage.

-Je ne suis pas très doué pour le relationnel, et j'espère que vous ne prendrez pas mal ce que je vais vous dire. Je ne lâche jamais un livre tant que je ne l'ai pas finis. Et pour moi... Fréquenter votre fils, c'est comme lire un livre. Il y a une histoire, des rebondissements, une intrigue. Et une fin.

-Et quand pense tu avoir fini de lire son histoire ?

-Je ne sais pas. De préférence, quand on sera vieux.

Aster regarda Jack.

-Mais où tu l'as dégoté, lui ?

-Dans les toilettes. Tu te rappelle du gamin qui hyperventilais dans les toilettes, il y a quelque temps ? C'est lui.

Aster soupira.

-Foutez moi le camp, tout les deux. Et Hiccup?

Hiccup le regarda.

-Je ne dirai rien à ton père. Mais si vous vous faites pincer, je ne pourrais pas vous soutenir. Alors faites attention.

Le petit brun hocha la tête et déclara :

-Merci monsieur.

-Pas de quoi. Allez-y, maintenant.

Ils allèrent au garage, montèrent dans la voiture d'Aster et se mirent en route. Une fois que la maison Bunnymund ne fut plus en vue, Hiccup lâcha un soupire de contentement qu'il fit sourire Jack.

-Tu peux recommencé à respirer, tu sais.

-Je suis désolé... Ton père il est...

-Pas commode je sais, soupira Jack.

-J'allais dire protecteur. Il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi, et c'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça.

-Il veux juste me protégé. Je te dirais bien qu'il parano, mais avec le nombre de conneries que j'ai faite et qu'il a réparé il a des raisons d'être parano.

Hiccup se tut pendant un moment avant de finalement lâcher :

-Tu sais que... Que je ne veux pas te faire de mal, hein ?

Jack sourit mais un voile de tristesse teinta son visage.

-Je voudrais te dire le contraire, mais je suis aussi parano que lui. Personne ne m'approche, et quand les gens le font, généralement, c'est qu'ils ont une idée derrière la tête. Et hier soir... Et ce matin... À deux ou trois reprise, j'ai pensé que tu voulais te payer ma tête.

-Mais... Mais non, fit Hiccup d'une petite voix.

Alors c'était ça que pensait Jack ? Qu'il allait l'utiliser pour un motif banal et le jeter ensuite ?

-Je sais... soupira Jack, je m'en rends compte. J'ai vu que tu m'appréciais réellement, et que tu ne cherchais pas autre chose, mais...

Il soupira et dit

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour, tu partiras. Qu'un jour tu dévoileras tes véritables intentions. Ou que tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux.

-Je ne connais personne de mieux. Et je n'ai aucune intention.

-Je sais. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de le penser.

Hiccup soupira et Jack reprit, triste.

-Je suis désolé. Mais je ne peux pas t'offrir plus que ça. Je ne sais pas faire confiance aux gens.

Le petit brun posa sa tête contre la vitre en silence. Jack ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans sa rue. Il se gara devant la maison des Haddock et demanda :

-Tu m'en veux ?

Hiccup soupira.

-Non... Non je peux comprendre. Je ne te cache pas que ça ne me fait pas plaisir, mais je peux comprendre. J'espère juste qu'un jour tu me feras suffisamment confiance.

-Je le souhaite, aussi.

Hiccup jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée, qui était toujours fermée, puis se tourna vers Jack. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un contacte bref et lui murmura :

-On se voit lundi ?

Jack sourit et l'embrassa un peu plus longuement.

-Files, avant que ton père nous voit.

Hiccup sourit et se surprit à devoir se retenir de l'embrasser encore une fois. Il sortit de la voiture et se pencha vers la vitre.

-À lundi.

Jack lui sourit avant de se rappeler quelque chose.

-Ah, tiens, j'avais oublié.

Il sortit un calepin de la boite à gant ainsi qu'un stylo et y nota un numéro.

-C'est mon portable.

Hiccup sourit et prit le bout de papier. Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro. Il laissa sonner et le téléphone de Jack se manifesta. Le terminal sourit.

-À lundi.

La porte d'entré de la maison s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Stoick légèrement désappointé et Hiccup lui fit un signe de la main. Il s'écarta de la voiture et sur un dernier sourire, Jack quitta la rue. Hiccup alla voir son père et le salua.

-Salut papa.

-C'était qui ?

-La personne qui m'a ramené.

-Avec qui t'es resté coincé sous la neige ?

-Oui.

-C'est un gars du lycée ?

-Oui.

Stoick n'ajouta rien et rentra. Hiccup le suivit en s'empêchant de sourire.


	6. Chapter 6

Après cet épisode, ils se virent au lycée régulièrement, entre chaque pause le midi et souvent Jack ramenait Hiccup le soir. Il se garait au tournant de la ruelle, et ils discutaient pendant plusieurs minutes, l'un contre l'autre. Et quand dix huit heures arrivait, Hiccup quittait son ami sur un dernier baiser avant de rejoindre son père. Il arrivait aussi qu'ils se voient à la bibliothèque. Quand c'était le cas, il se mettait dans le coin le plus éloigné, à l'endroit où la table était derrière des rangés de livres sur des sujets qui n'intéressaient personne et dans un endroit mal éclairé. Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, prenaient un livre pour faire semblant de lire et se tenaient la main sous la table. Quand, en de rares occasions, des personnes s'approchaient de leur endroit stratégique, ils se lâchaient la main et, s'il en avait le temps, Jack se mettait sur la chaise la plus loin d'Hiccup. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait rien découvert. Peu d'élèves venaient passer leur temps dans la bibliothèque. Et en ce vendredi d'avant vacances de Noël, tout le monde préférait être dans les couloirs, occupés à se raconter se qu'ils ferait pendant les vacances, à commenter les derniers cours d'avant les vacances, et tout le monde était bien loin d'eux. Alors Jack en avait profité. Alors qu'il lisait une œuvre de Nietzsche qu'il devait avoir finis pour le cours de philo, il regarda aux alentours pour voir s'il y avait personne. Et quand il vu que c'était le cas, il posa son livre sur la table et caressa doucement la main d'Hiccup pour le faire sortir de son pavé. Le plus jeune, surpris, releva la tête.

-Oui ?

Jack lui enleva le livre des mains pour le mettre à côté du sien et lui attrapa délicatement la deuxième main. À voix basse (il valait mieux éviter de se faire remarqué) il lui dit :

-Je sais qu'on ne va pas se voir pendant les vacances, alors je voudrais faire en sorte... Que tu ne m'oublies pas.

Hiccup fronça les sourcils, ne saisissant pas tout.

-Je ne comprends pas, les vacances durent deux semaines, comment veux tu que je t'oublie dans un laps de temps aussi court ?

Jack sourit et le petit brun se dit qu'il avait encore compris quelque chose de travers.

-C'était façon de parler, expliqua le terminal.

Il attrapa son sac de cours et farfouilla dans la poche avant. Il en sortit une petite boite recouverte de papier cadeau bariolé et la tendit à Hiccup.

-Tiens.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ouvres.

-Non, je veux dire, pourquoi tu m'offres ça ? Ça a une signification particulière ou...

Jack sourit.

-C'est ton cadeau de Noël.

Hiccup rougit et déglutit. Il avait complémentent oublié Noël. Cette fête n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Généralement, il la passait avec son père sur le canapé à regarder les seuls films qu'ils appréciaient tout les deux (et il n'y en avait vraiment pas beaucoup) et son père lui faisait cadeau d'un livre alors que son fils lui offrait des outils pour son atelier. Ils l'avaient toujours fêté ainsi, et généralement, Hiccup ne se rappelait de Noël que trois jours avant. Mais là, il se dit que se serait bien de trouver quelque chose à offrir à Jack, surtout si celui-ci lui offrait quelque chose.

Il prit la boite qu'il lui tendait et l'ouvrit délicatement, en enlevant le scotch sans essayer de froisser le papier cadeau. Mais Jack rigola.

-Tu peux déchirer le papier, tu sais.

Hiccup rougit, et quand il le fit accidentellement, il continua de le déchirer. Le papier contenait une petite boite noire et la faible lumière que laissait passer les étagères mettait en valeur les reliefs des dessins qu'il y avait dessus. Il ouvrit la boite, curieux de savoir ce qu'il y trouverait et fut interpellé en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une bague. Une bague en argent, discrètement ouvragé qui semblait un peu trop grande pour son doigt.

-Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir, expliqua Jack, alors je me suis dit que ça t'irait. C'est discret, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un le remarquera, alors...

-Quand on offre une bague, généralement, c'est pour une demande en mariage, non ?

Jack écarquilla les yeux et sembla soudainement mal à l'aise.

-Mar... Non, non, bien sûr que non. C'est... Non, pas du tout... Et tu es trop jeune pour qu'on se marie, de toute façon.. Et puis, tu veux du temps... Et... Non... C'est pas une demande en mariage... C'est juste...

Hiccup l'essaya à son index et elle pendit d'un côté.

-Elle est trop grande.

-Je ne savais pas quelle taille prendre, j'y connais rien. Et la vendeuse me prenait la tête, à essayer de me vendre autre chose, alors j'ai abrégé. Attends...

Jack passa sa main dans sa nuque et retira de sous son T-Shirt un collier qu'Hiccup n'avait jamais vu. Le pendentif était un dauphin en argent alors que la lanière qui le tenait était un fil noir tressé de manière artisanale. Il défit le nœud et enleva le dauphin en argent qu'il rangea soigneusement dans son porte feuille. Il prit la bague du doigt d'Hiccup et fit passer la lanière à l'intérieur. Il referma le collier en faisant un nœud comme celui qu'il venait de défaire et le tendit à Hiccup. Hiccup baissa la nuque et Jack lui fit passer le collier autour du cou. Hiccup releva la tête et lui sourit. Jack lui rendit son sourire puis vérifia qu'il n'y avait toujours personne pour se pencher et l'embrasser doucement. Hiccup lui rendit son baiser avant de se promettre de lui trouver quelque chose pour la rentrée.

Finalement, les vacances passèrent, ils ne se virent pas mais discutaient tous les jours par messages et la rentrée arriva comme une bénédiction. Ils continuaient leur petit rituel, à se voir à la sauvette dans la voiture de Jack le soir ou à la bibliothèque pour être prêt l'un de l'autre. Mais bientôt, ça ne leur suffit plus. Il se mirent à se voir dans les toilettes, à l'heure du déjeuner. Souvent, Jack achetait des sandwichs qu'ils mangeaient dans la petite pièce. La porte fermée à double tour, personne ne venait les déranger. Ils allait généralement dans les toilettes du dernier étage, là où personne n'allait durant les pauses. À l'intérieur, ils se retrouvaient comme lorsqu'ils étaient coincés sous la neige. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui comptaient. L'un contre l'autre, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, se câlinant le plus souvent, en oubliant le lycée, leurs parents et tout le reste. Mais un jour, ça ne devint plus suffisant. Et ce fut Hiccup qui fit le premier pas.


	7. Chapter 7

''Pourvu que personne n'entre'' se dit Hiccup.

Ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser, assit contre le mur, il s'était installé sur les jambes de Jack et avait noué ses bras autour de lui alors que le terminal lui caressait le dos affectueusement. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient doucement, Hiccup se mit à avoir chaud. Très chaud. Ses reins chauffaient et son bas ventre commença à lui faire mal. Il attribua ça à la position et se tortilla pour calmer ça. Et ça finit par attirer l'attention du terminal.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai... Rien laisses tomber.

Il bougea encore une fois quand Jack, exaspéré, lui attrapa les hanches pour les maintenir en place.

-Sérieux, arrêtes de bouger comme ça.

-J'ai...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hiccup s'écarta de Jack et s'installa à côté de lui sans le toucher.

-La dernière fois, tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas que j'en parle. Parce que ça te faisait perdre ton calme.

Jack soupira, en comprenant le problème.

-Expliques.

-J'ai chaud... Mais c'est encore pire que la dernière fois. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je me sens tout... Tout chose.

Jack soupira en se passant la main devant le visage.

-Bon dieu, c'est pas vrai.

Hiccup rougit

-Désolé.

-Non, c'est pas grave. Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

Il le regarda.

-Est-ce que tu as chaud... Aussi... en bas ?

Hiccup hocha la tête et Jack déglutit. Ça y es. Ils y était.

-Tu... C'est normal ?

-Ça n'a rien d'anormal, c'est... C'est une réaction logique à ce qu'on fait...

-Mais... Mais toi aussi tu le sens ?

-Oui. Mais moi c'est pas pareil. Je peux le garder pour moi. Mais toi, c'est le début, alors...

Il se passa la main sur le visage.

-T'ain, j'ai même pas de capote en plus.

-Comment ça ?

-Je... On aurait pu faire ça, au pire. Mais sans capote, on va en mettre partout..

Hiccup réfléchit.

-Pas si on enlève nos vêtements.

Jack rougit furieusement et Hiccup cru qu'il avait encore dit une bêtise.

-Ouais... Ouais, c'est sûr... Vu comme ça... Mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je... Hiccup, j'ai déjà du mal à me retenir rien quand voyant ton visage. Tu crois que je vais tenir combien de temps en voyant tout le reste de ton corps ?

-...Et tu peux pas fermer les yeux ?

Jack sourit devant le pragmatisme de son ami.

-Ce serait pas super intéressant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun et devant ses joues rouges et ses grands yeux brillants, il finit par céder.

-Aller.

Il retira sa veste et Hiccup se déshabilla à son tour. Quand les deux furent nus, Hiccup souffla.

-La vache... C'est... C'est carrément plus gros chez toi.

Jack souffla.

-C'est... On a pas le même âge, aussi, ça joue.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Jack rougit davantage. Il n'en était pas à sa première fois, loin de là, mais là, c'était différent. Il appréciait beaucoup Hiccup et se répugnait à lui faire le moindre mal, alors il voulait y aller doucement. Mais comment pouvait-il y arriver si le petit brun lâchait des phrases dans ce genre là.

Il essaya de garder le plus de clame possible et se pencha vers Hiccup. Il l'embrassa lentement, au départ, mais le baiser prit vite de l'ampleur quand Hiccup commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Doucement, il le mit contre lui en s'allongeant sur le sol froid. Hiccup continuait de l'embrasser en enlaçant sa nuque et Jack fit glisser sa large main sur le torse frêle. Hiccup se cambra et poussa un gémissement étouffé par la bouche de Jack, ce qui l'alarma.

-Surtout, ne fais aucun bruit.

-Mais... Mais comment veux-tu...

-Si on fait trop de bruit, on va se faire entendre et se faire pincer. Alors fais le moins de bruit possible.

Hiccup hocha la tête et promettant de faire de son mieux. Mais c'était compliqué. Surtout quand la bouche de Jack quitta la sienne pour embrasser son cou. La grande main se mit à lui caresser les hanches et Hiccup se cambra de nouveau. Il colla accidentellement son bassin à celui du plus grand, et constata qu'il était dans le même état que lui. La friction de leur deux érections fit grogner le plus vieux qui se fit plus demandeur. Il remonta sa bouche vers la sienne et invita sa langue à l'intérieure. La poigne qu'il avait se fit plus forte et Hiccup se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Jack lâchait de temps à autres des grognements ou des soupirs, sans dire un mot. Sa bouche redescendit dans son cou, puis sur son torse et Hiccup se cambra de plaisir encore une fois.

-Ah... Ça fait mal.

-Ça ira bientôt beaucoup mieux... lui murmura Jack. Donnes ta main.

Hiccup obéi, sans trop savoir pourquoi et Jack l'attrapa. Il la fit glisser sur son torse, où le plus jeune eut le loisir de sentir les muscles sous la peau puis il toucha le nombril, ce qui fit sursauter son ami, et il toucha une ligne de poile sous le nombril. Puis Jack arrêta sa main au niveau de quelque chose de beaucoup plus chaud.

-Attrapes... Attrapes là...

Hiccup obéit et Jack poussa un grognement plus fort que les autres. Il se cambra quand il sentit que le terminal avait attrapé son propre sexe. Jack commença à aller et venir avec sa main et Hiccup essaya de suivre le mouvement même si ça devint rapidement difficile. Il avait tellement chaud qu'il pensait qu'on aurait pu cuire un œuf sur son front et il avait la tête qui tournait. Ses lunettes lui faisait mal au nez mais il ne les enleva pas. Très vite, il lui fut difficile de contenir ses gémissements et Jack écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne pour les étouffer. Hiccup serra l'épaule de son ami en sentant son estomac se tordre avant l'explosion. Toute la tension de son bas ventre partit d'un coup sous la main experte du terminal qui grognait. Il ne fit plus attention au son qu'il pouvait laisser échapper, et mal lui en pris.

-Oh.. Ah... Oh _Snow_...

Complètement groggy, il ne remarqua pas que Jack n'avait pas finis et qu'il s'était arrêté. Jack s'écarta et Hiccup sentit le froid revenir. Son ami avait l'air particulièrement en colère.

-C'est qui ce Snow ?

Hiccup rougit. Bien que maintenant, il connaissait le nom de Jack, il lui arrivait de l'appeler Snow dans sa tête. Et il semblait que pour la première fois, il l'avait dit à voix haute. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se justifier, car Jack s'écarta de lui et chercha ses vêtements en pestant.

-Putain, marmonnait-t-il. Je le savais que c'était trop beau... Je le savais... Bordel de merde.

-Jack...

Jack se retourna violemment vers lui et Hiccup eut peur. Il savait que son ami se battait souvent et il était presque sûr que la tête qu'il avait actuellement était la tête que voyait les autres élèves avant de se faire taper dessus.

-C'est qui ce mec ? Réponds ! C'est qui se mec ?!

Hiccup ouvrit à peine la bouche pour répondre que Jack mit un violent coup de pied dans un mur et en fit sauter un carreau.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu me trompes ! Putain, mais je le savais que c'était trop beau !

Hiccup, qui avait enfilé son caleçon, chercha son portable frénétiquement. Si seulement il avait le temps de... Quand il entendit le claquement du verrou il cria :

-JACK !

Le susnommé se retourna, l'air mauvais. Hiccup finit par retrouver son téléphone et lui tendit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en foute ?

-Les contactes.

-Parce que t'as son numéro, à ce connard ?!

-Appelles le.

Jack fronça les sourcils, indécis et se résolu à le faire. Il le trouva et appuya sur la touche 'appel' en grognant. Pendant ce temps, Hiccup avait remis son pantalon et son T-Shirt. Jack entendit la première sonnerie, en attendant que l'autre décroche. Et la seule réaction qu'il obtint, ce fut la sonnerie de son propre téléphone. Hiccup, silencieux, ne faisait aucun geste, de peur de perturber la situation encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Jack sortit son téléphone pour savoir qui l'appelait et vit l'appelant ''Hiccup''.

Troublé, il regarda le portable d'Hiccup qui affichait toujours ''Snow''. Et quand il coupa la communication sur son téléphone, il entendit la voix de répondeur se mettre en marche pour laisser bientôt place à la sienne.

-''_Vous êtes sur le portable de Jack, je ne suis..._''

Jack raccrocha et regarda Hiccup, totalement perdu. Hiccup souffla et reprit son téléphone.

-Je... Je ne comprends pas.

-Au départ... Je ne connaissait pas ton nom, alors... Vu que tu as les cheveux blancs, je t'ai surnommé ''Snowball'', puis ''Snow'' et... C'est resté. Même quand j'ai connu ton nom.

Hiccup soupira.

-Je ne te trompe pas, j'ai... Je te donne juste un autre nom dans ma tête.

Jack souffla et referma la porte en s'affalant contre sur le sol.

-Mais quel con... Mais quel... Putain, c'est pas vrai.

Hiccup s'assit à côté de lui.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Jack. Je suis... J'ai cru...

Hiccup l'entoura de ses bras et Jack glissa un des siens autour de lui. Le plus jeune posa un baiser sur ses cheveux.

-C'est pas grave, murmura-t-il en guise de réconfort.

-J'ai tellement honte, je suis tellement désolé, murmura Jack. Je mérite pas... J'ai toujours eu un sale caractère, je ne pensais... j'aurais pu te faire mal.

Hiccup remonta son visage vers le sien et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus.

-La prochaine fois, laisses-moi m'expliquer.

Jack hocha la tête.

-Je sais pas... J'ai l'impression que nous deux... C'est trop beau pour durer.

Hiccup soupira. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça. Jack était effrayé par l'idée qu'il parte un jour, mais la réciproque était vrai. Si Jack devait le laisser, Hiccup n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en remettre. Et il était peut-être temps de lui dire.

Il releva le visage de Jack et écarta ses bras. Il s'installa sur ses genoux et attrapa son visage entre ses deux mains. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Écoutes moi bien, tête de mule. C'est finis, d'accord ? La crise est passé, on n'en parle plus. Et pour ce qui est de moi qui te trompe, ou qui parte, laisses-moi te dire ceci.

Il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne et l'embrassa langoureusement. D'habitude, il était le plus doux des deux et laissait à Jack le soin de déclencher les baisers fiévreux, mais là, les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles. À la fin du baiser, il jeta à Jack un regard enflammer.

-Je t'aime.

Jack sembla complètement perdu pendant un moment avant de reprendre contenance et serrer Hiccup contre lui en l'embrassant furieusement. Le petit brun en avait presque mal à la bouche mais passa dessus. Si Jack pouvait se pardonner... Quand il finit il posa son visage sur le sien.

-Bon dieu, je ne te mérite vraiment pas.

-Tais toi, idiot.

Jack sourit faiblement et l'embrassa plus doucement. Hiccup sourit. L'incident était clos. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.


	8. Chapter 8

En quelques semaines, les rencontres avec Jack se firent plus en plus intenses. De quelques baisers, ils étaient passés à des étreintes charnelles qui laissaient le plus jeune pantois à chaque fois. Et même si Jack essayait de faire bonne figure devant les autres, Hiccup avait parfaitement remarqué que son ami cachait ses sourires pour conserver sa réputation d'ex taulard pour avoir la paix. Mais ses camarades de classes avait finis par remarquer quelque chose. Un jour, il revint en maths après le déjeuner. Rustik et les jumeaux pouffèrent en le voyant arriver.

-Alors, Haddock, on s'est bien amusé ?

-Comment ça ?

Rustik ricana et Kranedure expliqua :

-Je ne sais pas quelle gonzesse t'as fait ça, mais ça à l'air d'être une sauvage.

Hiccup fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre.

-Sérieux, fit sa sœur, regardes-toi dans une glace.

Hiccup se dirigea vers une des vitres non loin d'eux. Il regarda son reflet et vit qu'effectivement, Jack avait laissé des marques. Il avait les cheveux en pétards, les joues encore rouges et les lèvres gonflées. Quand il essaya de remettre ses cheveux en ordre, Rustik et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. Il rougit légèrement et rentra en classe en les ignorants. Mais il devait prévenir Jack le plus vite possible, parce que s'ils avaient remarqué quelque chose, il n'était pas impossible que quelqu'un ait remarqué quelque chose pour Jack. Il ne pouvait pas lui envoyer de message tout de suite, parce qu'il était sûr que les trois autres le surveilleraient de près. Il devait faire mine de rien, comme si c'était parfaitement normal, et prévenir Jack la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

Ce qui arriva le soir même. Comme d'habitude, il sortit du lycée et marcha quelques minutes avant de tourner à l'angle de la rue. Il bipa Jack avec son téléphone et une poignée de secondes plus tard, une voiture arriva à son niveau et s'arrêta. Il monta dedans et Jack l'embrassa pour le saluer. Il continua de rouler et Hiccup déclara :

-Jack, on doit parler.

Jack pâlit et lui jeta un regard nerveux au premier feu rouge qu'il rencontra.

-Ça s'annonce toujours mal, quand on commence une discussion comme ça.

Il soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Les mecs de ma classe... Ils ont remarqué quelque chose.

Hiccup entendit les jointures des mains qui tenaient le volant craquer et blanchir.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils... Ils savent que je vois quelqu'un pendant le déjeuner... J'avais... J'avais une tête qui ne trompait pas tout à l'heure, après le déjeuner. Ils ont remarqué... Ils pensent que c'est une fille. Ils ne doivent pas se douter que c'est toi, mais...

-Et merde, grogna Jack. Manquait plus que ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Pour l'instant, on va arrêter de se voir pendant le déjeuner. Ou on se voit, mais on ne fait plus rien.

Hiccup ne put s'empêcher de bouder, et son ami le remarqua.

-Fais pas la tête, on trouvera autre chose. Tu es arrivé.

Jack se gara et l'embrassa.

-Ce soir, je peux pas rester, j'ai un truc à faire. Je t'enverrai un message, d'accord ?

Hiccup hocha la tête, un peu déçut. Déjà qu'il ne le voyait pas beaucoup, si on lui supprimait le peu qu'il le voyait... Jack l'embrassa et Hiccup lui rendit son étreinte. Il descendit de la voiture et commença à marcher en direction de sa maison. En entrant, il salua vaguement son père et monta dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Il regarda la pille de livre qu'il devait lire, mais ça ne l'attirait même plus. Il souffla, déprimé, et Krokmou sauta gracieusement sur le lit avant de se rouler en boule contre son maître. Hiccup lui caressa doucement la tête avant de murmurer.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai envi de le voir... Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit si compliqué..


	9. Chapter 9

Finalement, il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormis que quand son père le réveilla environs une heure plus tard.

-Fils ?

-Papa ?

-Ce soir, c'est la soirée Poker, chez Gueulfor, je pense que je passerai la nuit là bas.

Hiccup hocha la tête. Généralement, les soirées Poker chez Gueulfor se résumaient plus à des concours de beuveries qu'à des parties de cartes de casino, et son père serait certainement trop mal pour reprendre le volant, donc il dormirait probablement sur place.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda son père.

-Oui. Je suis juste fatigué, répondit Hiccup.

Stoïck soupira.

-Hiccup, je sais que je ne suis pas souvent là... Mais si tu as un soucis, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, hein ?

Hiccup sourit.

-T'inquiètes, c'est juste l'école, ça me pèse en ce moment, c'est tout.

Stoïck acquiesça.

-Okay. Mais hésites pas si tu as un problème.

-T'inquiètes pas, Papa. Tout va bien.

Stoïck hocha la tête, voyant que visiblement, son fils ne dirait pas un mot de plus et le laissa. Hiccup s'allongea sur le lit et avisa l'heure. Dix huit heures. Et toujours pas de message de Jack. Il soupira et se leva. Il entendit son père partir et décida de regarder la télévision. Il descendit dans le salon et alluma la télévision sur une chaîne de science fiction. Il arrivait au milieu du film, légèrement somnolent quand il entendit un bruit à l'étage. Fronçant les sourcils, il éteignit la télévision et monta prudemment à l'étage. Le bruit venait de sa chambre. Il soupira, certainement Krokmou qui avait fait tomber quelque chose. Il ouvrit la porte.

-Krokmou, je t'ai dit cent de ne pas monter sur...

Mais face à lui, ce n'était pas Krokmou. C'était Jack. Il était visiblement passé par la fenêtre étant donné qu'il était entrain de la refermer.

-Salut, fit son ami.

-Salut... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça va pas ?

Jack sourit et enleva sa veste.

-J'ai dû changer mon plan initial. À la base, je voulais juste t'emmener faire un tour quand ton père dormirait, mais j'ai vu qu'il y avait pas la voiture, alors j'ai tenté ma chance.

Hiccup souffla, sidéré.

-Mais ça va pas ? S'il avait été là ? Et si tu t'étais trompé de chambre ?

-J'ai eut de la chance.

Hiccup soupira. Il n'était pas près de faire entendre raison à son ami.

-Mais du coup, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

-Je suis passé te voir. Si on peut plus se voir au lycée, autant se voir en dehors.

Jack retira sa veste en regardant autour de lui. Il commenta :

-Sympas, la chambre.

Hiccup rougit. Lui non plus n'avait pas fait le ménage depuis un petit moment.

-Tu faisais quoi ?

-Je regardais un film.

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

Hiccup le conduisit au salon.

-La cuisine est par là. Les toilettes et la salle de bain en haut.

Il fit asseoir Jack sur le canapé et relança son film. Il s'installa à côté de lui et Jack pressa contre son dos contre les coussins du siège. Hiccup fit de même et son ami passa son bras au dessus de ses épaules sur les coussins. Le petit brun se cala contre lui et Jack fit glisser son bras sur ses épaules. Ils regardèrent la fin du film en silence et Hiccup s'endormit avant même la fin du générique.

Il se réveilla un peu plus tard et sentit son oreiller sous sa tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était sur son lit. Il chercha des yeux son ami et le vit au bord du lit, à remettre ses chaussures.

-Tu t'en vas ? Demanda-t-il.

Jack se retourna.

-Tu dormais, je voulais te laisser en paix.

-Tu peux dormir là, si tu veux, dit Hiccup.

Il rougit en réalisant la portés de sa phrase.

-Mais... Ton père ?

-Il passe la nuit chez un copain, à jouer aux cartes et à boire.

Jack sourit et enleva la chaussure qu'il remettait.

-Dans ce cas...

Il enleva la deuxième chaussure et retira son pantalon. Hiccup se glissa sous les couvertures et fut rapidement rejoint par son ami qui l'entoura de ses bras. Il se colla contre lui. Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence puis Hiccup demanda :

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Vas-y.

-Je voulais te demander... Quand est-ce qu'on passera à ce qu'il y a après ?

-Après ?

-Les câlins, les bisous, les... travaux manuels. Après quoi.

Il jeta un regard à son ami et constata qu'il rougissait.

-On verra cette partie un peu plus tard.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est douloureux. Rien que pour des adultes, c'est pas super agréable... Mais tu es trop petit, et j'ai peur de te faire trop mal.

-Pourquoi on le fait alors, si ce n'est pas agréable ?

-Non... C'est bien quand tu le fais, super bien, même. Mais après, ça fait mal.

Hiccup posa sa tête sur son torse.

-Je voudrais essayer.

-Non, fit Jack d'un ton sans appel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il en est hors de question.

-Mais je voudrais...

-Hiccup, j'ai dit non. Je ne veux pas. Ça te ferait trop mal et... On va attendre que tu sois plus vieux.

Hiccup se redressa, un peu en colère. S'ils devaient toujours attendre qu'il soit plus vieux pour faire quelque chose, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge. Il repoussa les couvertures et s'assit au bord du lit.

-Où tu vas ?

Hiccup le regarda.

-Je te signal que j'ai seize ans dans deux semaines. Autrement dit, j'aurais la majorité sexuelle. À partir de là, je pourrais faire ce que je veux. Et si tu ne veux pas faire ça avec moi, alors...

La réaction de Jack ne se fit pas attendre.

-Je t'interdit d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre.

-Alors fais quelque chose ! Cria presque Hiccup.

Il se passa la main sur le visage et expliqua :

-J'en ai marre de devoir attendre parce que tu ne veux pas me blesser. J'en ai marre de... Presque toutes les nuits je rêve de ça. Je rêve de toi. De... De tes mains partout sur moi. De... de tous le reste. Et j'en ai marre, je veux passer à l'étape suivant, je ne peux pas tenir...

Il attrapa la main de Jack.

-Je veux qu'on aille plus loin.

Il se mit à rougir violemment.

-J'ai.. j'ai regardé sur internet. Et je sais ce qu'il y a après... À peu près... Et même... Même si ça fait mal. Je veux essayer. Parce que je suis entrain de devenir fou.

Jack soupira fortement et se passa la main sur le visage.

-Je... Je veux pas.

-S'il te plais...

-Non. Je vais te faire mal, et je ne le veux pas.

Hiccup se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

-S'il te plais...

-Non...

Hiccup se retint de sourire en voyant son ami céder petit à petit.

-Hiccup, arrêtes ça...

Mais Hiccup n'arrêta pas. Il était déterminé à avoir ce qu'il voulait, et, par Thor, il l'aurait. Il fit glisser sa bouche sur le large torse du terminal et sentit la main de Jack se caler dans ses cheveux.

-Arrêtes ça... murmura Jack sans grande conviction.

Hiccup glissa ses mains vers le bas, et malheureusement pour lui, ça réveilla Jack. Il l'écarta de lui et se redressa. Il se passa la main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux.

-Faut que je parte.

Il sortit du lit et enfila son pantalon.

-Jack...

-Non. Non. Non, c'est...

Il regarda Hiccup.

-Tu n'as pas idées des efforts que je fais pour ne pas te prendre là, sur place, dès qu'on est tous les deux. J'arrive à rester calme d'habitude, mais si tu commences à... C'est pas la peine.

Il remit une chaussure et chercha la deuxième quand Hiccup l'attrapa par le bras.

-Arrêtes...

-Non... Je peux pas rester, si tu es là, si demandeur, si prêt à...

Hiccup le fit taire en l'embrassant.

-Je suis prêt. Même si ça fait mal. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Tu fais des efforts, et je t'en remercie. Sincèrement, ça m'a donné le temps de réfléchir. Mais là, je suis arrivé à un stade où... Où je n'en peux plus. Je te dirais bien que j'irais voir quelqu'un d'autre pour avoir ce que je veux, mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre, je te veux toi. Je sais que ça a été difficile. Mais je te demande de ne plus te retenir. Alors s'il te plais...

Il l'embrasas doucement.

-Fais moi l'amour..

Jack grogna et se passa la main sur le visage.

-Toi... Tu pers rien pour attendre. Quand tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir, demain, tu ne te plaindra pas.

Il retira sa chaussure et se tourna vers Hiccup. Le plus jeune sourit maladroitement et reçut du terminal un baiser fiévreux. Jack l'entoura de ses bras et le poussa vers le matelas. Il fit passer une de ses grandes mains sur le torse d'Hiccup qui soupira en glissant les siennes dans la chevelure blanche. Jack lui retira son T-Shirt et le plus jeune déboutonna son pantalon. La bouche du terminal dévia dans son cou et embrassa la peau. Hiccup se mit à rougir furieusement. Jack dû le sentir puisqu'il releva le visage vers celui de l'autre garçon. Délicatement, il retira les larges lunettes de son nez.

-Je... Je vois pas grand chose, sans elles.

Jack se rapprocha tellement près qu'Hiccup pouvait distinguer les contours de son visage avec une précision presque parfaite.

-Tes yeux... Tes yeux sont tellement... Profonds... Tellement verts..., murmura Jack.

Il ferma les yeux et colla son nez contre le sien.

-Je pourrais m'y perdre...

Hiccup rougit et caressa son visage avec amour. Jack ouvrit les yeux et luis sourit. Hiccup l'embrassa et Jack se cambra contre lui en glissant une main contre ses fesses et appuya son bassin contre le sien. Hiccup soupira alors que Jack embrassait son cou. Si ça continuait comme ça, il n'était pas sûr de tenir très longtemps. Il gémit quand la bouche s'attaqua à ses tétons. Bon dieu que Jack savait y faire.

-Est-ce... est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose ? Demanda Hiccup indécis.

Il avait beau s'être renseigné, il n'avait pas d'idée sur ce qu'il devait faire. Mais Jack le regarda en souriant. Il retira complètement son pantalon, laissant le plus jeune en caleçon.

-D'habitude, c'est pas pareil, mais là, tu apprécies juste, okay ?

Hiccup ne répondit pas, ne sachant que dire et poussa un gémissement en sentant la main du plus vieux toucher ses parties intimes. La bouche de Jack était repartis à l'assaut de son torse et Hiccup ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Il sentit un courant d'air sur ses hanches et vit que Jack lui retirait complètement son caleçon. Ça y était. Ils y étaient. Il était complètement nu alors que Jack était habillé. Puis soudain, il sentit quelque chose à un endroit où il n'y aurait rien dû avoir. Il se tortilla, mal à l'aise et Jack lui lança un regard enflammé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Jack remonta vers lui en l'embrassant, alors qu'il bougeait son doigt à l'intérieur.

-Faut que je te prépare.

-C'est...

Il voulait dire ''pas super agréable'', mais après tout, c'est lui qui avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent au bout, alors il ne devait pas se plaindre.

-C'est pas super, je sais, dit Jack, mais il faut attendre, ça ira bientôt mieux.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et Hiccup sentit un deuxième doigt entrer. Là ça devenait carrément pas agréable. Et même douloureux. Il commença à avoir mal et des larmes pointaient au bout de ses yeux. Mais il ne devait pas les montrer. Il devait ça à Jack, après toute l'attente qu'il lui avait demandé. Les deux doigts bougèrent et Hiccup gémit de douleur sans s'en empêcher. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour effacer les larmes en se maudissant.

''_Ressaisis toi, Haddock, Ressaisis toi !_''

Puis soudain, ça alla beaucoup mieux. Il ne savait pas ce que les doigts avait touché, mais ça allait beaucoup mieux.

-Re... Refais, demanda Hiccup.

Jack le regarda et bougea ses doigts. Il retoucha ce même point et Hiccup gémit de plaisir. Il sentait Jack sourire à même sa peau. Les doigts bougèrent encore un peu et un troisième vint s'y ajouter. Hiccup bougea les hanches involontairement sous la douleur et Jack posa un baiser juste au dessus de son nombril. Il se redressa et enleva ses doigts. Il se pencha vers Hiccup et l'embrassa.

-Je vais y aller, d'accord ?

Hiccup le regarda sans comprendre.

-Tu ne vas nul part !

Jack explosa de rire et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

-Je veux dire que je vais enter, d'accord ?

Hiccup déglutit, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre.

-Entrer où ?

Jack sourit et Hiccup sentit les longs doigts de son ami jouer avec l'anneau de chair.

-Enter ici.

Hiccup rougit et demanda :

-Est-ce... est-ce qu'avant, tu pourrais enlever tes vêtements ? Je me sens un peu idiot à être tout nu alors que toi non.

Jack sourit.

-C'est honnête.

Il retira son T-Shirt et Hiccup s'attaqua à son pantalon. Jack le regarda faire avec un sourire.

-Quoi ? Demanda le plus jeune.

-Rien, continues.

Hiccup finit de le déboutonner et commença à le baisser en même temps que son caleçon. Puis il s'arrêta, rougissant furieusement quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'érection de son ami. Il lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension et Jack rigola. Le terminal retira ses derniers vêtements avant de les jeter de l'autre côté du lit. Puis il réalisa quelque chose.

-T'as pas de lubrifiant, j'imagine.

-Je ne crois pas. Peut-être que mon père...

-On va oublier cette idée, fit Jack avec une tête dégoûtée. On va faire avec ce qu'on a. Tu n'a pas de la pommade, ou...

Hiccup se redressa et ouvrit son tiroir de table de nuit. Il tendit un pot crème au terminal.

-Génial.

Il ouvrit le pot et en sortit une bonne dose de pommade. Hiccup rougit en le voyant l'appliquer sur son membre et commença doucement à comprendre pourquoi Jack avait tellement peur de lui faire mal. Mais il se ressaisit. Jack patienté depuis suffisamment longtemps et l'attente avait été difficile. Oh, combien de fois avaient-ils pu s'embrasser avant que Jack ne stoppe tout en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer. En y réfléchissant bien, il avait dû déployer des trésors d'effort pour ne pas lui sauter dessus quand il voyait à quel point il était enthousiaste maintenant qu'Hiccup avait fait tomber la barrière. Quand il sentit le membre imposant à son entrée, il revint sur terre.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda une dernière fois Jack.

Même s'il était surtout sûr du contraire, il répondit sans hésiter :

-Oui.

-Parce qu'une fois que je serai dedans, je ne pourrais pas...

-Jack, vas-y, déclara Hiccup en s'allongeant sur le dos tout en se maintenant par les coudes.

Jack souffla un bon coup avant de commencer à entrer. Hiccup rejeta la tête en arrière en se retenant avec toutes les peines du monde de hurler de douleur. Bon sang, Jack ne plaisantait pas quand il disait que ça allait faire mal. Il entendait Jack grogner alors qu'il continuait de rentrer et Hiccup ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sursaut. Il continuait d'avoir la tête en arrière, pour ne pas que Jack voit ses larmes et quand il fut complètement en lui, il le sentit se rapprocher. Mais Hiccup tourna la tête.

-Hic... Ça va ?

Hiccup ne répondit pas parce qu'il savait d'avance que Jack avait compris. Il attrapa son oreiller et le plaqua sur son visage pour ne pas que le terminal ne le voit pleurer, mais Jack lui enleva. Son visage se peignit de tristesse quand il vit les larmes d'Hiccup.

-Je... Je suis désolé.

-Je le savais, répondit Hiccup p serrant les dents et en essuyant ses larmes. Je savais que ça ferait mal.

-Je vais me retirer...

Mais Hiccup lui attrapa le bras. Ils avaient commencé, autant qu'ils finissent.

-Non. S'il te plaît. Laisses moi juste un peu de temps.

Jack colla son front au sien.

-Je suis désolé.

-Embrasses moi, plutôt, demanda Hiccup.

Jack lui accorda volontiers et Hiccup essaya d'oublier la douleur. Mais comment faire quand il sentait le membre pulser en lui ? Il avait l'impression de sentir les battements du cœur de Jack directement dans le sien. Il sourit faiblement en se rendant compte qu'enfin ils y étaient. Enfin, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Hiccup passa ses bras autour de sa nuque alors que Jack l'embrassait plus profondément.

-Hic.. Je sais que tu as mal, mais... Faut que je bouge... Je suis entrain de devenir fou, là.

Hiccup l'embrassa.

-Vas-y.

Alors Jack commença doucement à aller et venir, donnant des sursauts à son amant. Hiccup s'accrocha aux épaules du terminal alors qu'il l'embrassait de plus belle. Puis, encore une fois, Jack toucha quelque chose en lui qui le fit décoller.

Hiccup rejeta la tête en arrière et Jack posa son visage sur son torse.

-Je suis désolé.

-Re... Refais, murmura Hiccup.

Jack releva la tête et le regarda, incrédule.

-Recommences, demanda Hiccup.

Jack bougea au même endroit et Hiccup gémit de plaisir.

-Encore une fois.

Jack sourit et l'embrassa profondément avant de retoucher ce point. Il se mit à aller et venir de plus en plus vite et Hiccup enfonça ses doigts dans les épaules en gémissant. Jack avait collé son visage dans son cou et grognait de contentement. Il lui murmurait :

-Bordel, tu es tellement...

-Snow... J'en peux plus... Je peux... _Oh _

Jack l'embrassa longuement avant de lui susurrer :

-Viens pour moi, mon amour...

Hiccup rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant la chaleur de son bas ventre s'accentuer et quand une main attrapa son sexe pour le secouer au même rythme. Il cria en voyant des lumières danser devant ses yeux. Il vint en gémissant le nom de nom amant, et une poignée de secondes plus tard, ce fut le tour de Jack. Il grogna en enfonça ses dents dans l'épaule frêle et se laissa tomber sur Hiccup, complètement épuisé. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle.

-'Tain de merde, murmura-t-il.

-Un problème ? demanda Hiccup en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Jack le regarda et rougit un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-C'est... C'est pas forcément le bon moment pour parler de ça, mais... j'ai déjà connu des gens, avant toi. Pas mal, même...

Hiccup fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas le tour que prenait la conversation.

-Mais j'crois bien qu'il y en a aucun qui m'a fait ne serait-ce que la moiter de l'effet que tu me fais. Putain...

Il se retira et se mis à coté d'Hiccup. Presque immédiatement, le petit brun se colla à lui. Jack l'entoura de ses bras en souriant et Hiccup déclara.

-T'avais raison, j'ai vraiment eu mal. Mais franchement, ça valait totalement le coup.

Jack sourit et l'embrassa. Hiccup bailla et se redressa.

-Par contre, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche.

Jack ne s'empêcha pas de rigoler.


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain matin ce fut une douleur absolument atroce dans les fesses qui réveilla Hiccup. En faite, non. La douleur fut la première réalisation qu'il eut. Mais ce qu'il le réveilla, ce fut la voix de son père.

-Hiccup ? J'entre.

Paniqué, Hiccup regarda aux alentours sans voir son amant. Il attrapa le drap et le monta le plus haut possible quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Papa ?

-Je suis rentré. Ça va ?

-Oui. T'as passé une bonne soirée ?

-Oui. Tu te lèves ? Faudrait qu'on aille faire des courses.

-Euh.. Oui, laisses-moi juste le temps de me réveiller.

-À tout à l'heure.

Stoïck referma la porte et Hiccup s'allongea sur le lit en grimaçant. Comment ruiner le lendemain matin de sa première fois avec le garçon qu'il aimait en une leçon, par Stoïck Haddock. Il soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Il est partis ?

Hiccup sursauta en entendant la voie de son amant. Il regarda de l'autre coté du lit et le vit allongé par terre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je l'ai entendu, alors je me suis caché. Je crois pas qu'il aurait apprécié de me voir...

Hiccup soupira et s'assit en grimaçant.

-Ça va ? Demanda Jack soucieux.

-Oui.

-Tu dis ça parce que c'est vrai, ou juste pour me rassurer ?

Hiccup soupira.

-C'est vrai que j'ai mal. Mais je ne regrette pas. Pas du tout.

Jack sourit et se releva. Il avait visiblement pris la peine de mettre son caleçon et grimaça en voyant la marque de morsure qu'il avait fait la veille.

-Désolé pour ça, fit-il en la désignant.

-Ça va, ça ne fait pas mal, dit Hiccup.

-Au faite Hiccup, fit la voix de son père alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Hiccup écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et Jack n'eut pas le temps de se cacher que Stoïck était déjà dans la pièce. Une expression de pur rage se peignit sur son visage et il grogna.

-Je savais bien que ça puait...

-Papa...

En deux enjambées, Stoïck fut au niveau de Jack et lui attrapa le bras en le serrant violemment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon fils ? REPONDS !

-Monsieur Haddock, tenta Jack, je ne...

-Jt'e reconnais, toi, fit Stoïck sans l'écouter. C'est toi le gosse de Bunnymund qu'a finis en taule.

-Monsieur, je n'ai jamais...

Stoïck tira Jack vers la sortie et Hiccup voulu sortir du lit pour les rattraper, mais une douleur lancinante dans ses fesses le rappela à l'ordre. Tant bien que mal, il se rhabilla et redescendit. Stoïck continuait de tenir le bras de Jack et avait visiblement Aster au téléphone.

-.. Votre saleté de gamin ! Il était au pieu avec mon fils !... J'en ai rien à foutre, vous venez le chercher... Il est hors de question qu'il remette un pied chez moi... Vous savez ce que c'est du détournement de mineur ? Mon fils a juste quinze ans, et il est hors de question que...

Hiccup lui arracha le téléphone des mains et le reposa sur le combiner. Son père lui jeta un regard furieux.

-Premièrement, j'ai pas juste quinze ans mais bientôt seize. Maintenant que t'as bien crié sur tout le monde, tu peux le relâcher ?

-Hiccup, qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans ton lit ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y était et pourquoi tu l'a laissé entrer ?

Hiccup soupira. Ça y est. Le temps des explications tant redoutées était arrivé.

-On a dormis ensemble. Et c'est.. C'est ce qu'il convient d'appeler mon petit ami.

-Ton... Je peux savoir ce que j'ai raté dans ton éducation pour que tu tournes... Comme _ça _?

Hiccup ne répondit pas, blessé par son père. Il ne s'attendait pas à l'acceptation totale, mais s'il avait pu éviter les insultes, ça aurait été une bonne chose.

-C'est comme ça, Papa. C'est pas... Tu n'as rien fait de mal, mais c'est juste comme ça. Un jour, on s'est parlé, on s'est plu et.. C'est comme ça.

-Mais comment, _comme ça _? Je veux bien que tu sois un ado, et que les ados soit curieux... Mais...

-Ça n'a rien avoir avec mon adolescence. C'est juste... Que je l'aime, c'est tout.

-Hiccup, tu n'a qu'à peine quinze ans, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour. Et tu ne tombe pas dessus à quinze ans.

-Papa, ce n'est pas parce que Maman est partie que tous les couples finissent comme le votre.

Bien que l'exemple semblait judicieux à Hiccup, au vu de la teinte violacée que prit le visage de son père, il réalisa qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur en parlant de sa mère.

-Je ne veux plus que tu le revois. Quand je l'aurais renvoyé à son père, je ne veux plus que tu le...

-Tu n'as rien à m'interdire.

Son père écarquilla les yeux devant sa remarque.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Hiccup soupira.

-Papa, je t'aime. Et je te remercie de ce que tu as fait pour moi. Mais je l'aime aussi, et...

-Mais tu ne vois pas que ça ne sert à rien ? Des gens comme lui ne peuvent pas être aimé ! Hurla Stoïck.

-Et moi je te dis que je le fais !

-C'est ridicule ! Je t'interdis de le revoir !

-JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !

-PAS TANT QUE TU SERAS SOUS MON TOIT !

-ALORS JE N'AI QU'À EN PARTIR !

-JE T'INTERDIS DE LE FAIRE !

La sonnette raisonna et stoppa leur dispute. Stoïck lâcha Jack et alla ouvrir.

-Hiccup... Commença Jack

-Vas te rhabiller, coupa Hiccup.

Jack partit, et Hiccup entendit la voix d'Aster.

-Vous tombez bien, vous, commença Stoïck. Reprenez votre taré de fils et foutez le camps de chez moi.

-Déjà, répondit Aster, vous n'insultez pas mon fils.

-Vous savez que je peux porter plainte ? Votre _taré_ de fils retournera en taule, et...

Aster lui décrocha un coup de point, Stoïck répondit et une bagarre s'en suivit. Jack était redescendu avec son sac à la main. Ils regarda son père se battre et regarda Hiccup, semblant penser la même chose : _On fait quoi _?

Hiccup imagina tous les scénarios possibles. Dans le premier, son père l'envoyait en pension à l'autre bout du monde et il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Dans le deuxième c'était Jack qui partait. Dans le troisième, Jack était en prison. Dans le quatrième, Stoïck le mettait dehors. Dans le cinquième, ça finissait en bain de sang...

Jack déclara le plus sérieusement du monde.

-J'ai une idée. Mais faut que tu me fasses confiance.

-C'est le cas, répondit Hiccup sans hésiter.

-C'est super important.

-Je te fais confiance, Snow. Aveuglément.

Jack lui attrapa la main et lui dit.

-Vas chercher tes affaires. On s'en va. De manière définitive.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiccup réfléchit. S'en aller ? Tous les deux ? C'était peut-être la solution, en effet. Ils seraient tous les deux, ensemble, sans que le risque d'être découvert n'existe. Il n'aurait qu'à mentir sur son âge, et personne ne découvrirait rien. Et même s'il savait que ce n'était raisonnablement pas la meilleure chose à faire, la fuite avec Jack avait un côté tentant. Et c'était bien mieux que d'être séparé et envoyé à l'autre bout du monde.

-Je vais chercher mes affaires. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Occupes-toi du chat.

-Tu crois que c'est le moment ?

-Je n'ira nul part sans lui.

Jack soupira.

-Okay. Il est où ?

-Dans la cuisine. Mets le dans le bac de transport.

Hiccup fonça a l'étage et attrapa son sac de cours. Il le retourna et en sortit tous les cahiers. Il attrapa des vêtements qu'il enfonça dedans et il logea deux ou trois livres en plus avant de refermer son sac. Il ouvrit la table de nuit et attrapa le pot de crème qu'ils avaient utilisé la vielle et la photo de sa mère qu'il y cachait. Il les fourra dans ses poches et attrapa la sacoche qui contenait son ordinateur portable. Il redescendit avec les deux sacs et vit Jack avec la cage de transport qui contenait Krokmou sortir de la cuisine. Jack fronça les sourcils en voyant que leurs parents commençaient à se calmer. Ils avaient à peu près dix secondes avant qu'ils ne remarquent que leur fils partaient. Alors le plus vite possible, il attrapa la main d'Hiccup et poussa leurs parents de l'entrée. Il entendit des grognements d'indignations et courut dans la rue, entraînant Hiccup à sa suite.

-Tu es garé où ?

-Comme d'hab !

Ils coururent le plus vite possible mais ils entendirent la voix de Stoïck.

-Hiccup ! REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Ils atteignirent la voiture et Jack ouvrit le coffre en donnant la cage à Hiccup en échange de son sac. Jack y mit leurs sacs ainsi que la sacoche de l'ordinateur. Hiccup monta à l'avant où il s'attacha et mis la cage de Krokmou sur ses jambes.

-Merde, ils arrivent ! Dit Jack en entrain dans la voiture. Tiens toi.

Il démarra immédiatement sans prendre la peine de s'attacher et dépassa Stoïck et Aster qui arrivait à leur niveau. Quand ils tournèrent à l'angle de la rue, Hiccup souffla. Ils avaient réussis. Jack s'arrêta au premier feu rouge et mit sa ceinture.

-Bon, récapitula-t-il, normalement, ça va le faire. Le temps qu'ils aillent à leurs voitures et qu'ils nous suivent, ils auront perdu notre trace.

-On va où ?

-J'en sais rien. Faut réfléchir. On peut pas retourner au lycée.

Il redémarra quand le feu passa au vert.

-Mais... Ton bac ?

-C'est pas la priorité. D'abord, il faut nous trouver un endroit où squatter. Tu as un pote, quelque part ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ''asocial ?''

-C'est pas faux.

-Et toi?

-Y'a bien ce vieux copain de mon père, mais Aster saura que j'y suis.

-Je ne comprends pas... Ça va mal entre toi et lui ? Parce que j'ai jamais eu l'impression que...

-Non.

Jack se passa la main sur le visage.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser à ton père, pas après avoir vu comment il a réagis. Mais si je te ramène chez moi, Bunny sera forcé de te ramener chez lui. Le problème, c'est que tu es encore mineur, donc les flics peuvent te forcer à revenir chez lui. Et pareil si je vais chez son pote. Faut qu'on trouve tous seul. Faudrait qu'on se trouve un appart'. J'ai bien du pognon de côté, mais ça va pas durer éternellement, alors faudra que je trouve un boulot.

-D'abord, fit Hiccup, faut qu'on se pose quelque part. On va prendre des croquettes pour Krokmou, prendre un petit déjeuner et réfléchir posément.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-De préférence dans une ville dans laquelle on a jamais mis les pieds. Mais pas trop loin à cause de l'essence.

Jack réfléchit.

-Il y a la ville de Brugess, à côté.

-Tu y a été ?

-Il y a longtemps. Une fois, avec mes parents biologiques. Ma sœur était même pas née. C'est une petite ville, mais ça fera l'affaire le temps qu'on se pose et qu'on réfléchisse.

Il conduit encore plusieurs kilomètres quand Jack lâcha :

-Je suis entrain de penser... ton père va certainement nous faire chercher.

-Je pense aussi. Et tant que je ne suis pas majeur, on pourra me renvoyer chez lui. Mais vu comment il a réagis... Je ne pense pas que je l'intéresse, maintenant.

-Il voulait quand même que tu rentres.

-Il cherchera un peu mais il va finir par abandonner.

Jack gara sa voiture sur le bas côté.

-Un problème ?

-Moi aussi, je vais me faire rechercher, réalisa Jack. Si c'est pas pour détournement, ce sera au moins pour kidnapping.

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

-Je ne pourrais pas trouver de boulot sans finir par me faire arrêter.

-Mais... Si c'est le cas, ça sera toujours comme ça, même quand je serais majeur.

Jack soupira.

-C'est vrai, putain.

Hiccup réfléchit. Quel solution il pouvait bien y avoir pour qu'ils puissent vivre en paix ? Partir loin ? Tellement loin qu'on aura pas transmis leur signalement à la police locale ? Voir même... Changer de pays ?

Jack redémarra et ils continuèrent de rouler une dizaine de minutes. Ils dépassèrent le panneau ''Bienvenu à Brugess !'' et Jack conduit quelques minutes de plus avant de se garer devant un café. Hiccup posa la cage Krokmou, et essaya de réconforter l'animal. Ils allèrent au comptoir pour donner leur commande, et ils s'installèrent à une table en attendant d'être servis. Jack lui prit la main et Hiccup sourit. Maintenant, plus besoin de se cacher.

-Bon, récapitula Jack, on ne peut pas rentrer chez nous, on se fera séparer. On doit se cacher si on est recherché.

-On peut partir, dit Hiccup.

-Partir ?

-Loin. Genre, à l'autre bout du pays. On se cache quelque temps, histoire qu'ils enterrent l'affaire. Et on reprent doucement le rythme.

Hiccup soupira et expliqua.

-J'ai pas mal d'argent de côté, que ma mère m'a donné. On pourra facilement s'en sortir pendant quelques années.

Jack eut soudain un air sérieux.

-Je peux te demander où elle est, ta maman ?

-Oui, elle... Elle est partis, un jour. Elle est partis faire le tour du monde. Trois jours après son départ, on a reçu l'appel d'un notaire qui disait qu'elle me laissait tout ce qu'elle avait.

-Je suis désolé.

-Faut pas, dit Hiccup en haussant les épaules. Elle est mieux à faire ce qu'elle fait. De temps en temps, elle appelle en demandant des nouvelles mais mon père lui a demandé d'arrêter, si elle ne comptait plus revenir.

-Et ça fait combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas... Trois ou quatre ans.

La serveuse leur donna leur commande et ils commencèrent leur petit déjeuner.

-Tiens, fit une voix qu'Hiccup connaissait trop bien. Si c'est pas not' pote Haddock !


	12. Chapter 12

Hiccup se retourna et avisa les trois nouveaux venus.

-Rustik. Kranedur, Kognedur.

-Tiens, t'es pote avec lui, maintenant ?

Jack fronça les sourcils.

-T'as un problème, morveux ?

Rustik se mit sur la défensive et Hiccup se dit qu'il ferait mieux de calmer le jeu tout de suite s'il voulait éviter une autre bagarre.

-Jack, s'il te plaît.

-Qu'est-ce vous faites là ? Demanda Kognedur.

-Ça te regarde ? Demanda Jack hargneusement.

Hiccup lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

-Je suis parti, expliqua Hiccup. De chez mon père.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Kranedur en s'asseyant à leur table.

Hiccup soupira et rougit. Malheureusement pour lui, Kranedur le remarqua.

-Attends... C'est lui la gonzesse qui te mettait dans tous tes états ?

Jack se leva furieux.

-C'est moi que tu traites de gonzesses ?

Hiccup se leva et le força à s'asseoir.

-Calmes toi.

-Mais...

-Et ne discutes pas.

Hiccup se rassit et tenta d'expliquer.

-Mon père à découvert... Jack. Et vu comment il était furieux, on sait dit que ce serait mieux de partir.

-Et vous allez faire comment ?

-Je ne sais pas. On ne sais pas. On va partir, déjà.

-Faudrait changer vos plaques de bagnole, déclara Rustik comme si c'était une évidence.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, intrigué.

-C'est comme ça qu'ils font dans les films, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Tu changes les plaques, ou la bagnole, tu retires le plus d'argent en liquide pour ne plus utiliser ta carte bleue, tu évites les grandes villes, et tout.

-Beh ton frère, il peut pas lui les changer, ses plaques ? Demanda Kranedure.

-Ouais, il pourrait.

-Il est où son garage ?

-Vous z'avez qu'à venir, c'est pas loin.

Ils finirent leurs boissons chaudes et se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Une fois les cinq dedans, Jack démarra, sous les commentaires des trois nouveaux passagers.

-La vache, elle est crade, ta caisse.

-Et ta sœur ?

-Hey !

-C'est la première à droite.

-Okay.

-Mewwooo !

-On arrive bientôt Krokmou.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au garage qui était loin d'avoir un aspect glorieux. Jack se gara vers l'entrée et ils descendirent de la voiture. Rustik avisa l'un des garagistes.

-T'sais où il est, Crochfer ?

-Dans l'atelier.

-Okay. Merci.

Ils passèrent les voitures et rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. À la vue de son frère, Crochfer soupira.

-Ça y est, qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore ramené comme emmerdes, toi ?

-Il voudrait se faire changer ses plaques. C'est possible, ou pas ?

-Ouais, faut voir, on en a une ou deux en stock. Mais en faisant ça, je risque la prison. Alors pourquoi je le ferais ?

Hiccup ne répondit pas. Il était trop obnubilé par ce qu'il voyait dehors.

-Hey... Il est à combien ?

-Çà, c'est mon p'tit bijoux.

-Pff, personne en veut depuis des années, dit un de ses employés

-La ferme, grogna Crochfer. C'est juste _pas_ le délire de tout le monde.

-Il est à combien ?

-C'est trop pour toi.

-Combien ?

-Quinze mille.

Hiccup se tut un instant avant de dire.

-Vous en avez cinq de plus si vous nous changez les plaques.

Crochfer le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Puis il se tourna vers Rustik.

-Où tu l'as dégoté, lui ?

-C'est un gars de ma classe.

-Et tu vas faire comment pour me payer ?

-J'ai plus de ressources que vous n'imaginez. Je peux aller retirer tout de suite, si vous voulez.

Crochfer sembla songeur

-Pourquoi tu veux mettre aussi cher dans mon silence ?

-Parce que j'y tiens.

-Problème avec les flics, c'est ça ?

-On a fugué, expliqua Jack en venant se mettre à coté d'Hiccup. Mais son père pense que je l'ai kidnappé.

-Ouais, l'histoire habituelle, hein Stormy ?

Une blonde, jusque la silencieuse, le nez plongé sur un livre de compte, lui jeta un regard intrigué ?

-Quoi ?

-Deux amoureux, qui prennent le large.

-Et ta sœur ? Lui répondit elle avant de se replonger dans son livret.

Crochfer rigola et tendit sa main à Hiccup.

-Ça marche, tu me cherches mon blé et on signe.

-Attends Hiccup, coupa Jack. T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Il se pencha vers lui.

-Je lui fais pas confiance. Et cet argent, on en aura certainement besoin pour autre chose.

-On a besoin d'un endroit où vivre. Et j'ai encore de l'argent de côté, même si je lui donne ça.

-Mais t'as combien, au juste, pour balancer des sommes pareilles ?

Hiccup lui murmura la somme de ses comptes et Jack fut surpris :

-COMBIEN ?

-Je t'avais dit que j'ai encore de l'argent de côté.

Il se tourna vers Crochfer.

-Vous l'avez dans vingt minutes.

-Ça marche.

Puis il regarda encore une dernière fois le véhicule qui trônait depuis des années sur son parking.

-Et une caravane qui roule, une !


	13. Chapter 13

Épilogue

-Et pour finir, vous me lirez le traité page 142 et vous me rédigerez une petite note en me disant ce que vous en penser.

Des murmures ennuyés retentir dans toute la salle.

-Allez, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

-Parlez pour vous, lui dit l'un de ses élèves. Ce n'est pas vous qui vous tapez un contrôle demain.

-Ça va vous prendre vingt minutes maxi.

Hiccup sourit à son élève.

-Mais si vous êtes jaloux, je peux aussi vous préparer un devoir pour demain.

-Non, ça ira...

Ses élèves sortirent de la classe et le concierge demanda à entrer.

-Je peux vider les poubelles ?

-Oui, allez-y.

Il remarqua qu'une de ses élèves, Cassandra Blake attendait sagement devant son bureau. Hiccup soupira intérieurement. Qu'allait-il devoir faire encore une fois pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser ? Cassandra était une gentille fille, et faisait tout pour avoir de bonne note dans sa matière. Mais elle avait aussi eu de malheur de tomber amoureuse de lui, s'il en jugeait par les rougissements dès qu'il la regardait et les questions plus qu'inutiles qu'elle venait lui poser à la fin du cours juste pour parler cinq minutes de plus avec lui.

-Monsieur, je peux vous poser une question ?

-Oui Cassandra ?

-J'ai... J'ai remarqué que vous portiez une bague.

Hiccup regarda l'anneau que son amant lui avait offert des années auparavant. Si au départ, il avait eu les doigts trop petits pour la mettre, aujourd'hui, elle s'accordait parfaitement à son annuaire gauche.

-Vous êtes marié ?

Hiccup soupira.

-Non je ne suis pas marié. Mais j'ai effectivement quelqu'un dans ma vie.

La jeune fille eut l'air de mal encaisser la nouvelle mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle lui souhaita une bonne journée et sortit de la pièce. Hiccup s'assit à son bureau et soupira.

-Eh beh dis donc, tu les fait toutes craquées.

Hiccup jeta un regard morne au concierge.

-La ferme, tu veux. Et fiches-moi le camp.

Le concierge rigola et reposa la corbeille à papier qu'il avait. Il passa derrière Hiccup et fit glisser ses mains sur ses épaules, puis sur son torse.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Ça s'appelle un câlin.

-J'ai du boulot. Et faut que j'aille manger avec Jack.

Il sentit l'autre homme grogner dans ses cheveux.

-Eh bien tu te passeras de déjeuner.

Le concierge fit le tour de la chaise et s'installa sur les genoux d'Hiccup.

-Sans vouloir être méchant, tu es lourd.

-Là tu me blesse.

-C'est ça.

On frappa à la porte et Hiccup le fit descendre de ses genoux. Le concierge fit semblant d'être occupé alors qu'Hiccup ouvrit la porte.

-Salut, Hiccup, lui dit son collègue.

-Bonjour Jack.

-C'est toujours okay pour notre déjeuner.

Hiccup soupira, en se maudissant de céder une fois de plus.

-Non, j'ai encore du boulot, désolé.

Jack lui lança un pauvre sourire.

-C'est pas grave, une prochaine fois.

Hiccup lui sourit.

-Ouais, pas de problème.

Il referma la porte et se colla dessus en soupirant. Le concierge vint le voir et se mit à côté de lui en souriant.

-Ça c'est un vent.

Hiccup lui envoya un regard noir.

-T'as pas des poubelles à vider ?

-Si.

Hiccup retourna à son bureau et se pencha sur ses devoirs de a classe de terminal. Il entendit un clic et vit que le concierge avait fermé la porte à clé. Il se dirigea vers lui et s'assit sur le bureau, à côté de lui.

-Ça va pas ?

Hiccup ne répondit pas et se replongea dans ses papiers. L'autre homme soupira et lui força à relever la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien... C'est juste qu'en ce moment, ça ne va pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui...

Puis il réalisa.

-C'est ton père ?

Hiccup soupira se passant une main sur le visage.

Il y avait quelques semaines, Hiccup avait reçu un message de l'hôpital dans lequel était son père pour lui annoncer que le cancer qu'il se traînait depuis plusieurs années avait finalement eu raison de lui. Et bien qu'il avait repris le contacte avec lui depuis quelques temps, ça lui avait un choc. Et il y était plus sensible qu'il ne voulait le paraître.

Son amant se mit à genoux devant lui et lui prit les mains. Il les caressa doucement en soupirant.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Hic. J'aimerai tellement que tu sentes mieux.

Il soupira.

-Quand j'ai perdu mes parents, j'étais trop jeune pour bien comprendre, et j'ai très mal réagit. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu Aster... Et toi... Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai tourné aujourd'hui.

Hiccup soupira et sourit devant la tentative de son amant. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

-Fais moi juste un câlin.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le sol de la salle de classe et Hiccup l'embrassa.

Oui, il se souvenait très bien comment il avait repris le contacte avec son père. À l'époque il travaillait dans un autre lycée, au début de son enseignement. Hiccup était devenu professeur d'histoire et Jack faisait la maintenance électrique. Et bien qu'ils avaient signalé à la direction le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils tenaient à ce que personne d'autre ne le sache. C'était leurs affaires, celle de personne d'autre, point. Mais ce jour-là, les autorités avaient débarqués dans la cafétéria alors qu'Hiccup y passait sa pause avec un café en lisant le journal, et que Jack y faisait de la maintenance, et l'avait arrêté. Même si Jack avait donné le nom qui était sur sa fausse carte d'identité (merci à Rustik qui avait choisis la voix du grand banditisme) à savoir Snow Overland, l'inspecteur qui dirigeait l'unité, Drago Bludvist avait expliqué qu'il suivait l'affaire depuis le début, et même si ça lui avait pris quinze ans, il avait enfin mit la main sur Jack Frost, le kidnappeur de mineur. Il lui avait passé les menottes mais Hiccup était intervenu. Il était hors de question qu'il les laissent embarquer Jack sans se battre.

_-Une minute, avait-il dit. Étant donnée que le mineur est majeur, maintenant, il y a peut-être prescription, non ?_

_-Cet homme est condamné pour détournement de mineurs, kidnapping et délit de fuite, lâcha Bludvist. Vous voulez vraiment prendre sa défense ?_

_-Oui._

_-Et vous êtes ?_

_-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, troisième du nom. Et vous voulez une preuve ?_

_Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Hiccup avait levé sa jambe prothétique et avait relevé le pantalon qui la cachait. _

_-Si vous connaissez Jack, vous me connaissez aussi. Vous savez que j'ai perdu ma jambe quand j'avais quatorze ans. Et pour l'information, il ne m'a pas kidnappé, je suis partis avec lui de mon plein gré._

_-Attendez vous... Vous avez fugué ? Avec lui ? _

_-On était jeune et amoureux, qu'est-ce que voulez que je vous dise..._

_-Amo... Mais vous n'aviez que quinze ans !_

_-Et aujourd'hui, j'en ai trente. Et je suis toujours avec. Alors vous pouvez peut-être m'accusez d'avoir été abusé à l'époque, mais pas encore quinze ans plus tard._

_-Mais... Votre père..._

_-Mon père a décidé que Jack était l'Ante-Christ dès qu'il l'a vu. Il s'est même battu avec son père. Il a même pas cherché à le connaître, alors on est partis. _

_L'inspecteur Bludvist se tut un instant avant de déclarer._

_-Toute ma carrière est basée sur cette enquête._

_-Et bien votre carrière est basée sur une bourde._

Finalement, ils avaient été obligé de relâcher Jack et quand les deux amants comprirent que cette histoire les suivraient partout, ils avaient décidé de partir de ce lycée pour en trouver celui là. Ils y travaillaient depuis lors, et il n'était pas rare que Jack vienne le voir, comme aujourd'hui, entre midi et deux. Ils s'enfermaient dans la classe d'Hiccup et discutaient, se faisaient des câlins pendant le déjeuner. Et comme son amant savait que la mort de son père l'avait attristé, il venait plus souvent le voir, en ce moment.

-Je l'aime pas, dit soudainement Jack.

-Qui ça ?

-L'autre.

Hiccup sourit contre son épaule.

-Jack Smith ?

-Je ne l'aime pas, ce type. Il est toujours à te tourner autour, ça me gonfle. En plus, faut que ce débile porte le même nom que moi.

-De un, il n'est pas débile. Et c'est pas de sa faute si Jack est un nom courant.

-Il aurait pas pu avoir un autre nom ?

Hiccup sourit et releva la tête. Il regarda son amant et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Au final, qu'est-ce que ce que ça peut faire son nom ? C'est pas avec lui que je vis, non ?

-Ouais, je sais... Mais bon, on sait jamais.

-Attends, t'es entrain de te dire que je vais me barrer avec lui, là, non ?

Jack lui lança un regard révélateur.

-C'est pas vrai... Chéri, ça va faire près de vingt ans qu'on est ensemble. Comment tu peux croire que je vais partir avec le premier venu ?

Jack soupira.

-J'imagine que les veilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Hiccup soupira et l'embrassa pour lui faire taire ses bêtises.

On les interrompit en frappant à la porte. Hiccup soupira et alla ouvrir. C'était le directeur.

-Haddock ?

-Monsieur North ?

North regarda dans la pièce et aperçut Jack.

-On vient de nous communiquer qu'une tempête de neige nous atteindrait d'ici deux heures. Alors on annulé tous les cours de l'après midi et on expédie tout le monde chez soi. Les étudiants sont déjà au courant, et sont pris en charge par leur parent. Je dois prévenir touts les enseignants et membre du personnel.

-On rentre, dans ce cas. Je passe vite fait en salle des profs pour récupérer mes copies, et on va y aller.

North hocha la tête et commença à partir.

-N'oubliez pas de prévenir les enseignants sur votre chemin, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de tous les prévenir.

-Pas problème, monsieur.

North les laissa et Hiccup attrapa sa sacoche de travaille pour y ranger ses papiers. Ils sortirent de la classe et se dirigèrent vers la salle des profs.

-Fait chauffer la voiture, lui murmura Hiccup, j'en ai pour deux secondes.

Jack hocha la tête en partant.

Hiccup entra et les autres professeurs lui demandèrent s'il était au courant pour l'évacuation. Il répondit que oui et se dirigea vers son casier. Il l'ouvrit et récupéra des copies qu'il devait corriger. Jack Smith vint le voir.

-Tu vas rentrer comment ? Tu n'as pas le permis, je crois ?

-Non, mais on vient me chercher.

-Tu sais... Tu n'es pas obligé de faire déplacer quelqu'un, si tu as besoin, je peux te ramener.

Hiccup ferma son casier en soupirant. Comment lui faire comprendre un gros NON en douceur ?

-C'est bon, je te dis.

-Ça me dérange pas, c'est sur mon chemin.

-On m'attends déjà. À la prochaine.

Il sortit de la salle et rejoint Jack dans la voiture. Il démarra et prit la nationale qui s'avérait être complètement bouchée. Les embouteillages avaient tendance à rendre Jack nerveux, alors ils sortirent par la première sortie disponible.

-Tu sais qu'on va pas chez nous, commenta Hiccup.

-Je sais. On va faire le tour, c'est pas grave.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de reprendre la route qui allait chez eux et se retrouvèrent vite prit de vitesse par la tempête et furent obligé de s'arrêter sous un pont pour se protégé de la neige.

-'Tain, pesta Jack. Il avait bien dit deux heures, non ?

-Ça fait déjà une heure et demi.

Jack soupira. Il jeta sa tête sur l'appuie-tête et puis sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Hiccup.

-Rien... Je repensais juste à la première fois qu'on s'est trouvé coincé sous la neige.

Hiccup sourit à son tour.

-C'était bien.

Il se tut un moment et demanda.

-On se met sur la banquette arrière ?

Jack haussa un sourcil, puis un sourire grognard étira ses lèvres.

-On a déjà trop froid, monsieur Haddock ? On a besoin de la chaleur de mon corps ?

-J'ai juste envi de m'allonger contre vous, monsieur Frost. Mais si vous ne voulez pas, j'irai m'y installer tout seul.

Il détacha sa ceinture et passa entre les deux sièges avant. Jack le rejoint rapidement. Jack s'allongea et Hiccup se posa sur lui, la tête sur son cœur, entouré par les bras du concierge.

-Cette bagnole est définitivement trop petite.

-Elle est à la bonne taille, je trouve.

-Parle pour toi, maigrichon. J'ai la moitié du dos dans le vide

-Si tu n'était pas une montagne de muscles, aussi.

-Montagne, tout de suite...

Hiccup sourit et ferma les yeux. Il pourrait rester ici toute sa vie.

Et finalement, c'est ce qu'il faisait, depuis presque vingt ans. Après avoir acheté la caravane, ils étaient restés cacher pendant plus d'un ans. Ils se plaçaient dans des endroits peu fréquentés, les terrains à l'abandon, les forêts. Hiccup s'inscrivait généralement à la bibliothèque du coin et continuait ses études en lisant les livres scolaires qu'il avait à sa disposition. Puis, quand il fut enfin majeur, ils relâchèrent leur surveillance. Jack trouva un job de caissier dans une supérette le temps qu'Hiccup passe son bac en candidat libre. Il avait insisté pour que Jack le passe aussi, mais le plus vieux avait déclaré que les études ne l'avait jamais intéressé, et qu'il préférait faire des petits boulots sans intérêt qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne garderait pas éternellement. Il avait ajouté qu'il était de toute manière plus intelligent que lui, et que s'il y en avait bien un des deux qui méritait de faire des études, c'était bien Hiccup. Puis le temps avait passé, Jack avait repris le contacte avec Aster (qui ne s'était pas privé pour lui passer une soufflante avant de lui avoué qu'il lui avait manqué) et Hiccup avait finalement passé son concours de prof d'histoire qu'il eut haut la main. Ils avaient finis par revendre la caravane et s'étaient installé en appartement quand ils eurent leur premier travaille au lycée. Puis, quand Drago Bludvist les avait retrouvé et avait finis par supprimer définitivement l'avis de recherche de Jack, Hiccup avait appelé son père. Stoïck avait été surpris, puis énervé et finalement soulagé de savoir que son fils allait bien. Et Hiccup avait appris que son père avait un cancer. Et il l'avait enterré un mois et demi avant.

Il remit les pieds sur terre quand la main de son amant se perdit dans ses cheveux.

-Au faite ? Demanda-t-il. J'ai jamais su... la fois où on était coincé... avec la cabane, et tout... Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, et le reste. Tu m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu l'avais fait.

Jack soupira et au son de sa voix, Hiccup su qu'il souriait.

-Tu étais tellement mignon, avec ton air perdu et tes raisonnements logiques. Tu sortais tout un tas de faits scientifiques ou historiques pour tous justifier. Et quand tu étais face à quelque chose que tu ne comprenais ou ne connaissais pas, tu rougissais. Tu es tellement mignon à vouloir tout savoir.

-Même la première fois ?

Jack laissa un grognement échapper.

-Cette fois là... Putain, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais été aussi loin.

-Je te voulais, sourit Hiccup.

-Et tu m'as eu.

Hiccup rigola. Oh ça, pour l'avoir, il l'avait eu. Et même si le trajet en voiture qui avait suivis avait été douloureux, il n'avait jamais rien regretté.

-Et toi ? Tu m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu m'avais laissé t'embrasser.

-Oh, ça... Comment dire. Je trouvais qu'anthropologiquement, je pouvais te laisser faire.

-Attend... Quoi ?

-Une relation commence quand on a conscience de suffisamment de facteurs décisifs sur la personne pour avoir une idée de la réussite de la relation. Et comme, juste avant, on avait parlé, du fait que tu n'as jamais fait de prison, de ton accident, du mien, et de tes parents.

-Et du fait que tu te brosses les dents sous la douche.

-... Voilà. J'estimais que je pouvais essayer une relation avec toi.

-... Notre couple est basé sur une étude que tu as lu... C'est ça que t'es entrain de me dire ?

-À la base, oui. Mais il y avait aussi un autre facteur que je n'ai pas pris en compte, et qui m'est tombé dessus sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

-... Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais quel facteur ?

-Le facteur Jack.

Hiccup se redressa.

-Franchement, si ça n'avait pas été toi... Avec ta retenue, ton désir de ne pas me blesser, et le fait incontesté que tu étais fou de moi, je ne pense pas que ça aurait marché.

Il soupira.

-J'ai jamais intéressé personne. Et que je t'intéressais toi, qui avais déjà vu pas mal de chose, ça m'a interpellé Et puis...

Il laissa glisser sa main sur son torse et lui murmura d'une voix plus câline.

-Tu m'as fait découvrir tellement de chose.

-Si tu avais eu quelqu'un d'autre, tu aurais aussi découvert c'est chose.

-Peut-être. Mais en attendant, c'est avec toi que je les ai découvertes. Et franchement...

Hiccup se mis au dessus de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Quand je vois à quel point tu m'aimes, j'ai pas envi de te changer pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Il glissa la bouche dans le cou de son amant.

-Maintenant... J'ai chaud, je crois que faut que j'enlève ma veste.

Jack grogna, reconnaissant les paroles qui lui avait dit des années avant. Si au début, Hiccup ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait être attirant, aujourd'hui il savait parfaitement quel effet il avait sur lui et en jouait. Il céda une fois de plus à son amant sans vraiment se contraindre.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient étroitement collés l'un à l'autre, suintant de sueur et autre matière et recouverts par le long manteau d'Hiccup, celui-ci réfléchissait. Il se dit qu'au final, si on lui avait dit dès le départ comment tournerait sa vie, il ne l'aurait pas cru. La première fois qu'il avait vu Jack, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pris une place aussi importante dans sa vie. Que quand il l'avait croisé, des années au auparavant, dans la petite bibliothèque de son lycée, il vivrait encore avec lui des années plus tard, Hiccup ne l'aurait pas cru. Comment aurait-il pu ? Ils avaient l'air tellement différents. Mais au final, c'est ce qui faisait leur force. Quand un problème se posait, ils finissaient toujours par le résoudre. Comme la fois où Jack avait cru qu'il le trompait de nouveau parce qu'il avait trouvé une bague dans les affaires d'Hiccup.

_-Nan, mais tu te fous de moi ?_

_-Quoi ? _

_-C'est qui cette gonzesse ?_

_-Mais de quoi tu me parles ?_

_Hargneusement, Jack avait lancé un écrin bleu foncé devant Hiccup._

_-La bague de fiançailles que t'as acheté. C'est pour quelle pute, au juste?_

_Hiccup soupira et Jack enchaîna._

_-Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! Mais bordel, c'est avec qui... Avec Astrid, c'est ça ? Tu me trompes avec Astrid et tu vas te barrer te marier avec elle ?_

_Hiccup, habitué aux élans jaloux de son amant, le laissa dire pendant près de quinze minutes tout en finissant de lire son journal. Puis, Jack avait finis et avait pris son manteau pour partir. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Hiccup parla._

_-Eh, Jack ?_

_-Quoi ? avait craché le concerné._

_Hiccup s'était levé et avait été le rejoindre près de la porte._

_Il avait ouvert l'écrin, et en sortit la bague. Jack ouvrit la porte pour partir mais Hiccup lui tint la main. Il glissa de force la bague à son annuaire gauche, à l'endroit où était la sienne et partit se réinstaller sur son fauteuil en attendant que Jack percute. Il avait presque une minute avant de revenir le voir, s'agenouiller devant lui et lui prendre la main en implorant son pardon. Hiccup avait souris et lui avait accordé, comme toujours, et Jack avait passé la nuit à se faire pardonner. _

Au final, leur vie à deux se passait bien. Il y avait des hauts et des bas, mais jamais Hiccup n'avait regretté de l'avoir laissé l'embrasser, ce jour enneigé, pensant ces vingts dernières années. Jamais il n'avait regretté quoi que ce soit.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Jack en caressant ses cheveux affectueusement.

Hiccup sourit contre son torse.

-Que je suis un foutu chanceux.

Jack rougit et Hiccup ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Fin


End file.
